One piece Kawaranu Ai
by TrafalgarGwen
Summary: Genre: Ero, Drame, Romance, suspens, aventure... Équipage: The Heart Pirates (pour public averti!)
1. Chapitre 1

Je suis sur une île depuis maintenant deux jours car on m'a envoyé en mission. Dragon m'a envoyé en mission... mon père très exactement. Oui, le plus grand criminel du monde a fait de moi sa fille. Même aujourd'hui je me demande encore pourquoi. En fait, je ne cherche pas vraiment à savoir. Rentrer dans la tête de Dragon n'est pas chose facile. Cette mission était censé durer qu'une journée, mais on dirait que je laisse traîner les choses.

En fait, j'y pense depuis longtemps. Je veux être indépendante et prendre la mer. Ces 14 années passées auprès des révolutionnaires étaient formidables. Mais au fond de moi, je ne veux pas passer toute ma vie à faire ça. J'en avait parlé à Dragon et il savait que ce jour arriverait. Il m'a répondu simplement: "Fait ce que tu aimes mais soit prudente, tu es libre de partir quand tu le souhaite". Je ne sais pas le moment précis mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à prendre le large. J'en attend plus de la vie. Connaître le gout de l'aventure et de la liberté ! Voyager à travers les océan les plus dangereux.

Dragon est et sera toujours le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Mais je ne veux pas toujours compté sur lui et rester toute ma vie à ses cotés.

A cette époque, je ne savais pas ou il allait m'emmener mais tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était qu'il m'élève et qu'il devienne mon père. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'était les révolutionnaires ni que mon soit disant père était en fait le plus grand criminel du monde. Tout ça je m'en fichais tant qu'il était là pour remplir son rôle de père ce qu'il avait fait à la lettre. Il m'a apprit tout ce qu'il savait.

Enfin bref, cessons de ressasser le passé. Je m'arrête au hasard dans un bar bondé de pirate venu se rafraîchir avant de repartir en mer. Quand j'entre à l'intérieur je me sens mal à l'aise à cause des regards qui pèse sur moi. A mon avis ces pirates n'ont pas croiser de femme depuis des jours. Ils rêvent là ! Si au moins ils étaient mignon... enfin bref, je sens qu'on va rire ! Je marche en direction du barman et je commende un verre de saké. D'ici je peux voir tout le monde qui me dévisage de haut en bas et moi j'ai un sourire amusé. Soudain, plus personne n'ose me regarder, juste quand un autre pirate entre à son tour. Il a un sourire sadique collé au lèvre et l'ambiance devient tendu. Il s'assoit sur une chaise et commende un verre. Il n'y a plus que lui qui a le cran de me regarder. Je crois que c'est un gros poisson. Tout le monde baisse les yeux face à lui. Je le dévisage à mon tour de haut en bas. Il a un look de badboy, des cheveux rouges dresser en l'air tenu par des sortes de lunettes, un gros manteau en fourrure et des lèvres couleur sang. Je lui affiche un sourire provocateur et il est plutôt surprit que je lui tienne tête. Je crois que ça ne lui plais pas du tout car il se lève et vient vers moi. Il a l'air d'être une grosse brute, je sens que je vais m'amuser.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi bien foutu que toi traîne dans un bar blindé de pirate qui n'attendent que ça ? me demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Et bien, vois-tu, moi aussi je suis plutôt en manque, je cherche quelqu'un pour me divertir, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- Oh. Et tu prends combien ?

\- Hmm ? Pour quel genre de pute me prends-tu ?

-Huh ! Tu es plutôt sur de toi, sais-tu à qui tu as à faire ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Un rouquin comme toi ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ? questionna la brute sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Je suis Gwen, et toi je suppose que tu es Eustass Kidd.

C'est alors qu'il me propose de monter à l'étage pour causé. Et oui, ce bar possède un étage réserver pour les VIP. Eustass est en quelque sorte un VIP on va dire. Disons que le barman n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il lui a dit que personne ne doit déranger puis il a fermer la porte derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Je ne m'affole pas une seule seconde et je reste assise sans broncher. Il s'assoit en face de moi, une bouteille à la main.

C'était une pièce aussi grande qu'une salle à manger. Au milieu il y avait une table basse en verre, entouré par deux canapés en cuir rouge. Nous étions sur les canapés, face à face.

\- T'as pas l'air d'avoir peur d'être seule avec moi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, annonça-t-il en posant sa bouteille sur la table.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu crois si je cris quelqu'un viendra ?

\- Nan je crois pas ! Personne ne t'entendras surtout.

\- Donc ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur.

\- Exactement !

Enfin je dis ça mais qui n'aurait pas peur face au célèbre Captain Kidd ? Il est très célèbre à South Blue. Je le sais parce qu'on vient tous les deux de là-bas et que je me suis longtemps intéressé par mon lieu d'origine.

\- Dis, interrompis-je le moment de silence.

\- Hmm?

\- Ça fait quoi d'être un pirate ?

\- ça fait quoi ? Y a rien de plus génial ! Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! Tant que tu te fait pas chopper et que t'es balèze !

Même s'il a une tout autre réputation, je trouve qu'il parle comme un enfant innocent avec des yeux brillant de rêve et rêvant d'aventure et de frisson, pour briser le quotidien de la vie et ne pas vivre prisonnier d'une société qui lui impose ses lois. Peut-être qu'on a plus de point commun qu'il n'y paraît lui et moi.

\- C'est cool...

-Ah ouais ?! Je trouve aussi !

Voici la limite de sa patience: 2 min pas plus. Comment je le sais ? Son regard s'est intensifié et il est devenu plus sérieux. J'ai intérêt à partir. Je me lève calmement, lui dit que je m'en vais et j'ouvre la porte mais elle est fermé... à clé ?

\- Eum... Eustass, ouvre cette porte.

Attend... pourquoi je veux fuir ? Parce qu'il va me sauter dessus ? Non ça c'était prévisible, si je ne le voulais pas aussi je ne l'aurais jamais suivit. Plus parce qu'il va ne faire qu'une bouché de moi !

Son sourire s'élargie puis il se lève à son tour. Il m'a coincé entre lui et le mur. Il m'attrape les joues avec sa main et bouge ma tête de bas en haut puis de gauche à droit comme pour observer un objet de valeur. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Aurais-je peur ? Dans ce cas je suis maso car je trouve ça terriblement excitant.

\- Comment as-tu pu une seule seconde, croire que je vais laisser s'échapper une telle rareté devant mes yeux ! Les filles à la fois jolies et bonnes ne courent pas les rues ! Une chance que j'en ai trouvé une !

Je le regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire. Je ne peux pas croire que son comportement soit si virile chez lui. D'habitude je me serais foutu de sa gueule avant de partir mais il sait s'y prendre... et je paris que je ne serais pas déçu jusqu'au bout.

\- Alors c'était ton but depuis le début ? annonçais-je en toute innocence.

\- Tu es tellement naïve de ne pas l'avoir penser !

\- Enfait... j'en ai très envie, lui avouais-je en me mordant la lèvre d'une façon très calculé.

\- Oh vraiment... je comptais te violer mais puisque tu en as autant envie que moi, je te conseille de bien t'accrocher !

\- J'aime ta façon de faire les choses, mais tu me déçois un peu. Je te pensais plus... sauvage !

\- Oh... essayes-tu de me provoquer ? Ou essayes-tu de me tenté ?

\- A ta guise, je ne demande qu'à voir !

\- Ne le regrette pas ! Une fois lancé je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter même si tu me le supplie !

\- Oh, te supplier ? Ce serait un déshonneur pour moi.

\- On s'est comprit !

Il s'avança de plus en plus proche vers moi. Il veut m'embrasser mais juste au moment ou nos lèvre se frôlèrent je lui couvrit la bouche avec ma main pour ne pas qu'il m'embrasse. Vu sa tête il était surprit.

\- Huh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me laisser faire.

Il leva un sourcil puis afficha un sourire sadique comme si qu'il voulait me dire « Ah tu le prend comme ça ? ».

Avec juste une de ses mains, il me tient fermement les poignets et me soulève la cuisse contre lui de l'autre main. Je le regarde dans les yeux, son regard est remplit de désir intense. Il m'embrasse sauvagement, m'arrachant presque mes lèvres. Sa force brute est impressionnante, j'essaie de me dégager de lui mais rien à faire. Il me mordille le cou, laissant des traces de dents à chaque passage. Et il m'arrache mon haut pour dévorer ma poitrine. Eustass ne perd pas de temps, il jette son mentaux en fourrure et me déshabille complètement. Il enlève à son tour ses vêtements, me plaque violemment contre le mur puis me soulève. Mes pieds ne touche plus le sol, il commence à écarter mes jambes. Pendant quelque seconde il me regarde, se délectant du spectacle.

\- Je vais te faire tellement crier qu'on t'entendra jusqu'au Nouveau Monde !

Il m'embrasse langoureusement, pour détourner mon attention car il est évidant que sa dernière phrase ne me laisse pas indifférente. Et là sans crier gare il me pénètre.

Cette sensation de surprise, de douleur et à la fois de plaisir me fait échapper du fond de ma gorge un bruit aigu. Je le sens en moi et il commence à bouger. Ses coups de hanches deviennent de plus en plus fort. Je suis sur le point de perdre la tête. J'avais raison, je savais que je ne serais pas du tout déçu. Il a tout de suite trouvé mon point sensible et continu sans cesse de frotter cette zone avec son énorme engin. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'être impressionné par sa taille qu'il m'avait déjà prise. Je me demande comment il a réussi sans passer par le stade préliminaire. C'est vrai que sur le moment j'ai eu mal mais plus parce qu'il en impose. J'aurais eu mal dans tous les cas. Mais maintenant, je peux garantir que je suis en train de crier de plaisir sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter.

J'essaie de me contrôler le plus possible pour ne pas que tout le bar nous entende. Mes bruits sont devenus étouffer et j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Surtout que Kidd aime faire crier sa victime alors il avait entamé des coups de bassins beaucoup plus violent. Je le sentais ce déverser en moi et le plaisir fut insupportable lorsque l'orgasme m'avait prit.

Après ce moment torride, nous nous rhabillons puis nous sortons directement par l'arrière du bar pour que personne ne nous voit. On continu à parler un bon moment avant de se saluer et qu'il ne retourne, satisfait, à son bateau. Je suis quand même un peu énerver contre lui. La prochaine fois, il ne vas pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir rencontré Eustass Kidd, le célèbre pirate sans foi ni loi, cruel et sans pitié, je reprend seule ma route penfive. Je frole du bout des doigts la peau martirisé de mon cou, pour venir sentir les marques encore rouge et brulante que ce pirate m'a laissé. C'est lorsque je les touches que le douleur envie la zone. Mais c'est une douleur agréable. J'en ai encore des frissons et je suis énervée ! Comment a-t-il osé me faire toutes ces choses si agréables et énervantes à la fois ?

Mais pas la peine de jouer les innocente, c'est aussi ce que tu voulais. Même si faire plaisir à ce pirate m'agace beaucoup, c'est aussi pour me faire plaisir. Et je ne suis pas déçu d'être tombé sur lui. Il vaut bien ça réputation.

Enfn bref, je marche jusqu'au bout de la ville pour trouver un autre bar et eviter de recroiser Eustass. J'ai besoin de boire quelques verres après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Cette fois c'est décidé, je m'en vais pour de bon ! J'en ai assez d'attendre. Il faut juste que je fasse partie d'un équipage mais lequel ? Surtout pas celui d'Eustass, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour son jouet de tous les soirs. Alors pourquoi pas en crée un, d'équipage ? Ça me plairais d'être capitaine.

J'entre alors dans le bar avec dans l'idée de ne plus me soûler mais de rechercher un équipage. Je m'assois sur une chaise et commande quand même un verre. Bien sur, comme d'habitude, on me dévisage du regard. Il y en a un qui se lève pour venir s'assoir à ma table et me causer.

\- Salut, comment tu t'appel ?

Encore un pauvre type qui a du temps à perdre. Je lui répond par simple politesse.

\- Gwen.

-Tu es mignonne, tu as quel âge dit-moi ?

\- Hum... je ne sais pas, tu m'en donnerais combien ?

-Je dirais... 18 ?

\- Perdu, c'était 20.

\- Sérieux ? Tu ne les fait pas !

\- Oh, merci.

-Alors, tu es libre ce soir ?

\- Ça dépend, pourquoi ?

-Je pourrais t'invité à boire un verre avec moi.

Un peu maladroit mais il a l'air gentil. Même s'il porte une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, ses traits du visage me plaise bien. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire l'affaire en attendant.

\- Ah... dit, tu t'appels comment ?

\- Sachi...

\- Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ? lui proposais-je avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ? Tu es une pirate ?

\- Hmm, en quelque sorte. J'ai une prime sur ma tête mais rien de bien méchant. Alors ?

\- Et bien... J'adorais...

\- Mais ?

Sachi: Le problème c'est que je fais déjà partis d'un équipage et j'y tiens vraiment.

\- Je comprend.

-Tu n'as pas remarquer le symbole sur ma combinaison ? C'est celui des Heart pirates ! disait-il avec enthousiasme

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Tu dois être très fier de ton capitaine.

\- Oui beaucoup ! Mais tes nakama ne sont pas aussi fier de toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'équipage.

\- Alors, au lieu de te cassé la tête a en trouver un, pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas mon équipage ? Je suis sûr que mon capitaine sera d'accord !

Oui bien-sûr ! Il m'a prit pour qui celui là ? Si c'était aussi facile... mais même si ça l'est, je ne veux pas.

\- Merci mais non merci. Je préfère largement être mon propre capitaine !

\- Je vois. Bon je dois y aller, j'espère qu'on se rêvera ce soir !

\- J'ai encore rien dit à ce propos.

\- Alors c'est oui ?

Il a l'air plutôt mignon et son attitude est très amusante. Je sens qu'avec ce genre de personne, on ne s'ennuit jamais. Mais lorsqu'on a gouté à Eustass Kidd, tout parait si fade... Seulement, je me vois mal refuser maintenant. Alors juste pour un verre je peux accèpter.

\- A ce soir Sachi.

\- Cool ! A ce soir !

Il finit par sortir du bar et je suis enfin seule et tranquille. Les gens m'observe toujours et je commende encore deux verre. Deux ou trois pirates ce sont encore incrustés à ma table. Mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à les prendre dans mon futur équipage, ce sont juste des abrutis qui n'ont aucune capacité. Je pense que je vais commencer par chercher un navigateur. C'est l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour naviguer sur Grand Line voir le Nouveau Monde si je parviens à arriver jusqu'à là.

Je décide de me débarrasser du menu fretin avant de quitter le bar un peu déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé d'interessant. Je sors dehors, si je reste encore deux secondes dans ce bar je sens que je vais tout mais absolument tout casser. Mais en sortant deviner qui je croise encore ?

Bah Eustass évidemment ! Putain, ne me dites pas que ce gars m'a suivi ? Il est sur le point de soulever un gars par le cou, tant mieux s'il se bat avec quelqu'un, je vais pouvoir l'esquiver tranquillement. Sauf que, quand je lui tourne le dos, je me rend compte que l'homme avec qui il est, est en fait quelqu'un que je connais. Alors je me retourne vers eux pour en être sûr et j'avais raison. Mais c'est Sachi ?! Eustass l'a bien amoché. Pas question qu'il tue mon rencard de ce soir.

\- Kidd !

\- Tient, tient... Gwen ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Très amusant mais lâche Sachi tout de suite ! dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon serieux.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'épargne ce minable ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ce mec m'est rentrer dedans !

\- Et alors ?! C'est une raison pour le tuer ? Il ne l'a sans doute pas fait exprès !

\- Exprès ou pas, je vais quand même le buté !

\- Laisse le tranquille, tu ne vois pas qu'il est bien plus faible que toi ? Pourquoi gaspiller ton energie pour lui ?

Il me dévisagea avant que son regard ne se perde sur les moindres recoin de mon cou.

\- Ferme la ! J'ai gaspillé mon energie à te satisfaire tout à l'heure alors lache-moi que j'écrase ce minable !

Là ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de son comportement ! Énervée, je m'approche de Kidd et je lui en décolle une. Je peux affirmer qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir celle là. Même les membres de son équipage sont restés bouche bé. Il a lâché ce pauvre Sachi par surprise et je l'aide à se lever. Il s'appui contre mon épaule et nous partons. Je suis plutôt étonné que Kidd ne m'est pas tuer après ça mais je crois qu'il n'a pas encore repris ses esprits.

-Ça va Sachi ?

-Oui... pourquoi tu as fais une chose pareil ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Soit tu es courageuse soit tu es suicidaire.

\- Je dirais un peu des deux.

Il rigola faiblement car il avait trop mal pour se pouffer de rire. Il me disait ensuite de le laisser là et qu'il allait se débrouiller tout seule.

\- Alors là tu rêves ! Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton navire, lui ordonnais-je.

-T'es pas obliger ...

\- Non mais indique moi le chemin et je t'y emmène

-... merci Gwen.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Oui mais tu m'as quand même sauver la vie en risquant la tienne.

-N'en parlons plus.

Une fois arriver jusqu'au navire, enfin... c'est plutôt un sous marin entièrement jaune. Il n'y a personne alors je toc. A cause du métal, mes coups résonnent dans l'intégralité du submersible, difficile de ne pas entendre ma présence. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, c'est carrément le capitaine en personne qui pointe le bout de son nez.

\- C'est vous le capitaine et médecin de bord ?

Attendez une minute... C'est lui le capitaine ? Pendant quelques secondes je restais destabilisé par ma surprise. Alors Sachi a un capitaine aussi jeune et aussi sexy que ça ?

-Euh... oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- S'il vous plais, soignez votre nakama !

\- Sachi ?! Que c'est-il passé ?

-Désolé Capitaine mais...

\- Chut, ne dit rien, je vais tout lui expliquer, tu as juste besoin de te reposer, lui coupais-je dans son élan.

\- Donne le moi, je vais m'occupé de lui. Rentre avec moi à l'intérieur si tu le souhaite. Sauf si, tu as peur du sang, enchaîna le capitaine.

Je le regarde perplexe, je ne suis pas sur dee savoir si je rêve ou pas. Et pourquoi ce sourire sur ses lèvres ? J'entre après lui à l'intérieur et je le suis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il pose Sachi sur le lit et commence à préparer les bandages et tout ce qu'il a besoin.

PDV Capitaine:

-Au faite cher capitaine, je ne connais pas ton nom.

\- Tu me tutoies maintenant ? Y a à peine deux minute tu me vouvoyais.

-Tu me tutoies aussi Mister sexy.

Attend, comment elle m'a appelé là ? Mister sexy ? Elle le pense vraiment ou c'est une plaisanterie. Mais peu importe. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme aussi sédisante fiche avec mon nakama ? Elle est un peu trop belle pour s'interesser à un crétin comme lui. Ou peut-être que je me fais de fausse idée. Dans tous les cas, je ne connais rien de toute l'hitoire pour tirer des conclusions trop hatives.

\- ... je suis Trafalgar Law capitaine des Heart Pirate.

\- Enchanté. J'ai entendu parler de toi monsieur le chirurgien de la mort.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais célèbre. Enfin bref, que c'est-il passé avec Sachi ?

-Et bien, je crois qu'il a bousculé Kidd sans le faire exprès et que ce dernier a voulut le tuer pour ça, alors je suis intervenu.

-Si vous l'auriez vu capitaine, elle a osé tenir tête à Eustass Kidd et lui en à même décoller une. Elle était incroyable, elle a risqué sa vie pour la mienne, intervient mon nakama.

\- Quoi... ? Miss, j'ai beaucoup de question à te poser.

-Oh, que je suis gâté.

\- Première question: Comment connais-tu Eustass-ya ?

\- Et bien... euh... c'est-à-dire que... j'ai eu une petite aventure avec lui...

Huh ! Je savais bien qu'elle était trop belle pour s'interesser à quelqu'un comme Sachi. Mais Eustass Kidd... c'est d'un mauvais gout.

\- Je vois qu'il n'a pas changer, deuxième question: Pourquoi as-tu sauvé un de mes nakama au péril de ta vie alors que tu ne le connais pas ?

\- Enfaite, j'ai rencontré Sachi dans un bar et qu'il m'a abordé. Je l'ai trouvé très gentil alors j'ai accepté de lui parler et je voulais même qu'il intègre mon équipage.

\- Très bien alors troisièmes question: Qui es-tu exactement ?

\- Eum... voyons voir... peut-être que ça permettra de t'aidé.

Elle sortit un avis de recherche de sa poche... non pas de sa poche, de sa poitrine et me l'a donna.

\- Chouette endroit pour cacher quelque chose, la prochaine fois, je le récupérais moi-même.

Dis-je en plaisantant, elle fut surprise sur le moment. J'observe son avis de recherche et la première chose que je cherche à voir c'est sa prime qui est de 190 million de Berry. Je suis plutôt impressionné. Mais je jette un coup d'œil sur le nom qu'ils lui ont donné: « Gwen la dragonne ». Je commence à comprendre... cette nana m'interesser de plus en plus.

\- Et bien, mademoiselle la révolutionnaire voici là quatrième question: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Là je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis pirate maintenant même si je n'ai pas encore d'équipage, c'est pour ça que j'ai proposé à Sachi de se joindre à moi mais vu que c'est déjà ton nakama j'ai laissé tomber !

\- Tu as quoi de spécial pour que t'as prime soit aussi élever ?

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Je veux bien que tu me montre ce que tu sais faire.

-Je vois que tu en as fini avec Sachi alors vient dehors avec moi.

Je la suit jusque dehors et elle s'écarte un peu de moi.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Quand j'étais petite, j'ai mangé le Ryu Ruy no mi. Et je vais te montrer pourquoi ce fruit porte ce nom.

\- Je me posais justement la question.

Elle tendit sa main vers moi et fit apparaitre des flammes orné de foudre dans la paume de sa main.

\- Type logia ?

-Non, c'est pas tout.

Elle se transforma en dragon et j'écarquillai les yeux. C'est dire que c'était plutôt impressionnant. Elle reprit forme normal et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire. Cette fille possède un fruit très rare et puissant. Non seulement c'est un type Zoan mythologique mais il a les même capacité qu'un logia. Décidément je trouve cette fille très intéressante et en plus de ça elle est mignonne. J'ai trouvé le dragon doré... enfin c'est elle qui est venu à moi.

\- ... Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu n'avais pas encore d'équipage ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

\- Alors rejoins mon équipage !

-Que... Quoi ?

Certe je ne veux pas de femme dans mon équipage, c'est toujours un peu compliquer et puis la plupare d'entre elles sont juste chiante, mais la je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne dois pas la laisser filer entre mes doigts et encore moins la laisser entre de mauvaises mains.


	3. Chapter 3

PDV Gwen:

J'ai du mal à comprendre ses intentions. Pourquoi me voudrait-il dans son équipage ? Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer d'une femme à bord de son équipage. Je connais sa réputation et les femmes lui court toutes après. Ce n'est pas étonnant, plus je le regard et plus je le trouve séduisant.

Il peut avoir n'importe qui, n'importe quand alors pourquoi se prendre la tête à gérer une fille ? C'est le genre d'homme qui préfère jouer avec elles plutôt que de s'en occuper. J'observe ses magnifiques yeux d'acier et je vois qu'il a un regard fasciné et un sourire sadique. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le cerner. Mais même avec sa face de beau gosse, je ne bronche pas.

\- Non. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des ordres, j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Oh... je vois que nous avons au moins un point commun. Et si je te dis que je ferais en sorte de ne pas te donner d'ordre ?

\- Oh, vraiment ? lui demandais-je septique.

\- Non aucun.

Je me retiens de rire car je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable si jamais je me moque ouvertement de lui.

\- Toi ? Ne pas donner d'ordre à une femme à bord de ton équipage ? Tu te moques de moi...

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas complétement tord, me répondit le capitaine en croisant ses bras avec un sourire.

\- Ma réponse est non.

Je crois qu'il est un peu frustré. Il doit avoir l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais au lieu de laisser tomber, il est encore plus intéressé par moi. Et avec son éternel sourire il me dit: « Je trouverais un moyen de te convaincre ». Je le regarde amusé en arquant un sourcil. Je me demande comment il va s'y prendre.

\- Ah oui ? Alors surprend moi.

Je lui dis ça en me dirigeant à l'intérieur du sous marin pour aller voir comment se porte Sachi. Il a vraiment un capitaine peu ordinaire... J'avais déjà entendu parlé du Chirurgien de la Mort, un jeune pirate prodigieux venant de North Blue. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi bel homme. Intelligent et beau sont deux atoues dangereux ensemble. Au lieu de fantasmer sur lui, je ferais bien de ne pas baisser ma garde. C'est un pirate après tout.

Sachi est assit sur le lit, prêt à ce levé. Il a déjà récupéré ?

\- Tu es déjà sur pied ?

\- C'est toi Gwen ? Oui, mon capitaine est un excellent médecin et mes blessures n'étaient que superficiels.

\- Je suis soulagé que ce n'était rien de grave...

-Merci encore. Je serais surement mort si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

Je ne relève pas, encore perdu dans mes pensés avec ce capitaine prturbant que personne ne peut cerner.

-Ça ne va pas ? Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

\- Ouais... c'est ton capitaine, lui dis-je honnêtement.

-Oh, laisse moi deviner, il te veut dans son équipage ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Je te l'avais dit au bar, que le capitaine accepterait de te prendre. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec nous ?

\- Huh ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il veut tout à coup une femme dans son équipage sans avoir une idée en tête ?

\- Peut-être, mais tu es différente et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il veut que tu deviennes sa nakama.

Je soupire longuement. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils ne savent même pas qui je suis vraiment. Et je n'ai rien de spécal si ce n'est mon fruit du démon, mais je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir mangé un. S'il me veut uniquement pour ça, il perd son temps. Je me débrouille peut-être en combat, mais je ne suis pas non plus une arme de guerre redoutable.

\- De toute façon, je dois me rendre sur l'île de Shuoujima.

\- Ça tombe bien ! Nous aussi on doit aller là-bas ! Pourquoi ne pas faire route ensemble ? Je suis certain que Trafalgar sera d'accord.

\- Hmm...

Déciedement, il trouve toujours une solution pour me garder. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais parlé à Sachi et jamais je ne l'aurais sauvé. Ca m'apprendra à être gentille...

\- Aller s'il te plait ! Juste le temps d'aller sur l'île et après on pourra ce dire au revoir.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Super ! Je vais vite en parler au capitaine.

\- N'en fait pas trop.

Je lui dit ça parce que malgré ses blessures, il courut presque rejoindre Trafalgar et lui en parler. Et bien sûr, Mister sexy est totalement d'accord. Ils sont gentils et ça ce prend pour des pirates ? Je vous jure. Maintenant je suis obligé de faire route avec eux. Pendant au moins 3 jours, le temps d'atteindre l'île. Sachi revient me voir pour me dire que Trafalgar veut bien m'emmener sur l'île et qu'il tient à me présenter au reste de l'équipage.

\- Oh Sachi calme tes ardeurs. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais accepté de rester.

-Je sais mais je sens que l'on va tous, bien s'amuser.

Il m'entraine faire la visite du submersible, et en même temps, il me présente au membre qui travaille en ce moment et qui ne sont pas sortit sur l'île. Il tient d'abord à me présenter à Penguin, sans doute sont meilleurs ami vu comment ces deux la s'entendent. Ouais... ce séjour ne sera pas de tout repos.

-C'est pas juste Sachi ! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui arrive à ramener des jolies filles ? annonça son ami un peu frustré.

-Parce que je suis plus beau que toi.

-Ça c'est faux !

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à demander à Gwen.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à ça.

Après la rencontre de ses compagnons de voyage, il m'a emmené jusqu'à ma chambre provisoire.

-Je pense que ce sera ta chambre provisoire. Et juste en face, il y a celle du capitaine.

\- Oh vraiment...

Génial, juste en face de sexy boy. Hmm, je me demande si je ne vais pas me le faire ce capitaine...

-C'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi mais il aimerait garder un œil sur toi.

\- Il aurait du me mettre dans sa chambre avec lui, comme ça ce sera plus sûr.

-Oh... tu veux que je lui demande ? me proposa Sachi.

\- Non ! C'était ironique...

Sachi ouvre la porte de « ma chambre ». Je regarde vite fait la pièce, enfaite je ne suis pas très intéresser. Ce qui m'intéresse plutôt, c'est la chambre du capitaine. Je suis plutôt curieuse.

\- Sachi ? Je voudrais voir la chambre de Trafalgar.

-Je ne sais pas trop, le capitaine n'aime pas trop que l'on rentre dans sa chambre.

\- Je vois. Alors laisse tomber, je ne voudrais pas que tu es des problèmes.

-Pourquoi tu veux voir sa chambre ?

\- Oh pour rien, simple curiosité.

Maintenant que la visite est terminé, j'ai en quelque sorte quartier libre d'après le capitaine. Enfaite, c'est lui en personne qui me l'a dit. Mais quelque chose me dérange.

\- Hey dit donc Trafalgar, ne me parle pas comme si que je faisais partis de ton équipage.

-C'est le cas !

Ce capitaine soit disant sexy commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Quoi ? Sache qu'il n'y a jamais eu question de tel ! Après ces trois jours, je m'en vais.

-C'est-ce qu'on verra.

Ce type est pas croyable. Enfin bref, vu que j'ai une bonne mémoire visuel, j'arrive déjà à me repérer dans le submersible. Et je sais déjà ou aller. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et je fais attention à ce que personne m'observe. Au lieu de rentrer dans ma chambre, je rentre vicieusement dans celle du capitaine. J'observe attentivement la pièce cette fois. Il y a un grand lit sur la droite son bureau est au fond et il y a plein de paperasse dessus. Je regarde les livres sur sa bibliothèque. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il ait une grande collection de bouquins, surtout ceux du genre « science ». Ça par contre ça m'intéresse ! J'adore la science. Bizarre hein pour quelqu'un comme moi. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis venu ici, car je savais qu'il y avait des livres de ce style là. J'en prend un au hasard, et je fais comme chez moi. C'est-à-dire, je m'installe sur son bureau et commence à lire. Je suis littéralement plonger dedans. D'habitude je n'aime pas lire mais là je trouve que c'est super intéressant. Je suis tellement concentré que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Les membres de l'équipage me cherche car ils sont près à partir. Et je n'ai même pas fait attention qu'une personne est rentré dans la pièce.

\- Je vois que mon livre te plais, et ma chambre aussi.

Je sursaute avant de lever les yeux du livre. Je suis plutôt surprise de trouver un regard d'acier me dévisageant avec un sourire amusé.

\- Trafalgar ?! Ne me surprend pas comme ça.

Il observe le livre que j'ai choisi et il est très étonné.

-Tu aimes ce genre de chose ?

\- Le mot est faible. Je trouve que c'est super intéressant.

-Moi je trouve que c'est toi qui est intéressante miss.

\- Huh ! Je suis sûr que tu t'y connais en science.

-« Le mot est faible »

\- Tss ça t'amuse ?

-Beaucoup.

Je plissais les yeux devant lui. Je ne sais pas quel comportement adopter face à lui. Il m'énerve quand j'y réfléchis. M ais quand je pose mon regard sur lui, j'oublie vite ma colère. Et c'est ce qui m'énerve le plus chez lui: Son sex appeal.

\- ... ça t'amuserais de m'en apprendre plus sur ce que tu fais, Sensai ?

-Sensai... ? La proposition est trop tentante pour refuser.

\- Je vois que tu amuses beaucoup de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouve.

Il me répondit avec un sourire amuser coller au lèvre et ça m'agace que ça tourne à son avantage.

\- Enlève ce sourire ou je pourrais bien changé d'avis.

\- Huh ! Si tu changes d'avis, je t'y obligerais.

\- Mais bien sûr. Toi le gentil pirate, tu ne serais pas capable de mis obliger.

Je crois que je l'ai un peu énervé car je le vois froncer les sourcilles, puis il m'agrippa fermement le poignet avec sa main tatoué et il me tira vers lui. Je suis à moitié étalé sur le bureau, il prend le haut de mon cou avec son autre main et il rapprocha sa tête de mon visage.

-Mesure tes paroles. Je suis loin d'être amical et je ne vais pas être gentil avec toi à cause de tes beaux yeux.

Je ne dis rien pour une fois. Mais je ne baisse pas les yeux devant lui pour autant. Je suis plutôt surprise de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

\- J'ai déjà été trop tolérent en te trouvant dans ma chambre, alors ne m'oblige pas à devenir serieux.

Il finit par me lâcher et se dirige vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne parte il me dit une dernière chose: « Je suis certain que je vais beaucoup m'amuser durant ce voyage ».


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Gwen:

Cela fait quelques heures que nous sommes partis. Je n'ai pas quitter la chambre de Trafalgar pendant tout ce temps, trop prit par ma lecture. Je décide alors de sortir. Pas sur le pont du navire parce qu'on a plongé mais je me promène dans le sous marin. Je regarde à travers les hublots, vu sous cette angle la mer est magnifique. Je me dirige vers la salle des machines, là où je peux baver devant les torses nus et en sueurs des hommes qui y travaillent. Je peux apercevoir Sachi, il est plutôt sexy comme ça.

-Vous êtes une perverse mademoiselle.

Je sursaute et je me retourne pour voir qui m'adresse la parole. Une fois que je l'ai reconnu je le regard méchant. Décidement, il ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit.

\- Law...

-Quand t-ai-je permis de telle familiarité avec moi ?

\- Et si tu allais te faire foutre ?

Je lui dis ça avec un sourire. Il soupira. Etrangement, il ne relève pas mon insulte. Je dois aussi l'agacer. J'avais bien dit qu'une femme dans l'équipage allait lui poser des problèmes. Après ce voyage, il ne me voudra plus dans l'équipage c'est sur !

-Le repas est servis à 19h, tâche de ne pas être en retard sinon je ne te donnerais pas à manger. Je suppose que tu te rappel où se situe la cuisine.

Pour qui il me prend avec ses airs arrogant ? Enfin bon, je ne cherche pas plus loin, ça n'en vaux pas la peine. Je regarde l'heure, il est 18h30.

\- C'est dans 30 min, je ne risque pas d'être en retard.

\- C'est-ce qu'on verra.

Il me répondit avec un sourire moqueur. Je serrais nerveusement les poings et je me retenais de ne pas lui en décoller une. Je sens que ce séjour n'est pas près de ce terminer. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter qu'il m'emmène jusqu'à l'île de Shuoujima ?! Je vais devoir supporter ce gars pendant 3 jours ! Je le regarde de travers avant de détourner la tête et de partir, loin de lui surtout.

PDV Law:

Je pense qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas du tout et cela m'amuse beaucoup. Je la regarde partir, elle est aussi gracieuse qu'un cygne. Il me la faut dans mon équipage. Avec sa puissance et son intelligence, ce sera parfait pour m'aider à conquérir les mers. Mais comment vais-je faire pour la convaincre de rester avec moi ? Le fait qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur ne va pas me facilité la tache. Mais, si la convaincre ne fonctionne pas, alors ... il faut que je trouve le moyen de l'obliger à rester. Mais comment ? Je trouverais bien son point faible, tout le monde en a un. Bref, je me dirige vers la cuisine, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Par ma plus grande surprise, Gwen est déjà la. Enfin, ça ne me surprend pas. Elle a cette lueur de défit quelque part dans ses yeux. Elle me ressemble sur certain point, alors je sais ce qu'elle cherche à faire et je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement.

PDV Gwen:

J'aperçois Trafalgar entré dans la cuisine. Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Je ne lui prête aucune attention et je continue à parler avec Bepo, son second. Au départ, j'étais plutôt surprise, je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre du capitaine de prendre un gros ours en peluche comme second. En plus de ça il parle et pratique même les arts martiaux. Un fruit du démon ? Ou c'est autre chose...

Le reste de l'équipage arrive. Et bien sûr, rien que pour me faire chier, Trafalgar s'assit à coté de moi et je n'ai pas le temps de changer de place quand tout le reste de l'équipage s'installe également. Il n'y a plus de place pour que je change. Je suis coincé entre le capitaine et le second. Génial !

-Je vois que mademoiselle est ponctuelle.

\- Je vois que monsieur est toujours aussi arrogent.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup m'aimer

\- Non tu crois ?

-Tu savais que l'amour et la haine sont les mêmes sentiments ? On éprouve exactement les mêmes choses lorsque l'on aime et lorsque l'on déteste.

\- ... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Oh je ne sais pas... es-tu sûr que c'est de la haine que tu as pour moi ?

Là je suis complètement choquer... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Ce type est un malade ! Comme si j'allais être amoureuse de lui ! Il se prend pour qui ?

Pendant tout le repas je n'ai pas arrêter de me posé des questions. J'ai beau le détester, ce qu'il m'a dit me perturbait. Rien que de penser que j'éprouverais un minimum de sentiment pour lui me révoltait. Je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder pour en être convaincu et je me répétais sans cesse dans ma tête: « Non, je suis sûr que je le déteste ! »

Il faut que je me calme. Je sais pertinement qu'il ne cherche qu'à me destabilliser. Et pour preuve, il n'arrêtais pas de me narguer en affichant, à chaque fois que nos regards se croisait, un sourire charmeur. Je rêve ! Il me drague là ?! J'en ai marre !

\- Bepo, change de place avec moi.

-Euh... d'accord.

-Non Bepo, tu restes à ta place. Sinon tu seras priver de dessert, menaçait le capitaine.

-Désolé !

Putain ! Il me cherche là ! Il me vois bouillir de l'intérieur alors il afficha un sourire amuser cette fois. Je leur dit à tous: « merci pour le repas » et je m'en vais sinon je sens qu'ils vont retrouver leur capitaine plus que mort.

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Trafalgar je prend deux, trois livre mais cette fois je vais lire dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas voir Trafalgar Law une seconde de plus. Je suis plongé dans ma lecture jusqu'à 22h. Comment j'arrive à lire autant alors que je n'aime pas ça ? Soudain on frappe à ma porte, ce qui me libère de mes pensés.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ton capitaine préférer.

Il est sérieux là ? Je lui dis de ne pas entrer mais cet imbécile rentre quand même. Il se foutgrave de ma gueule celui là. Pas une seconde, il ne me laissera tranquille. Mais restons compréhensif. Une inconnue dans l'équipage qui est capable de détruire leur navire sur un coup de tête, je peux comprendre qu'il soit septique de me laisser faire ma petite vie tranquille sur son sous-marin.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de douche dans ma chambre ?

-Oh vraiment ? me répondit Trafalgar d'un ton innocent.

\- Fait pas comme si que tu le savais pas...

-Dans ce cas-tu iras te doucher dans ma chambre.

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil pas très convincu de son idée. Il souira car il sait très bien ce que je veux dire dèrierre mon silence.

\- Il y a un verrou sur la porte...

\- ... Autre chose ? enchaînais-je avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

-Oui. C'est l'heure.

\- L'heure de quoi ?

-De ton cour de science.

\- C'est une blague ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Oui !

-Ah... et bien je suis désolé mais je ne plaisante pas.

\- Sérieux, à cette heure-ci ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps avant alors disons que j'ai déplacé mon cour.

\- Et sans demander mon avis ?

-C'est la cas.

Il laissa la porte de ma chambre ouverte et il se dirigea dans la sienne. Je soupirais avant de me levé et de le rejoindre. Il était en face de sa bibliothèque, il semblait réfléchir. Je m'assis sur son bureau et j'attendais que cet idiot eut une illumination.

-Ne t'assois pas sur mon bureau, m'ordonna-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller me chercher une chaise, répondis-je sur le ton de la provocation.

Il soupira mais il allait qu'en même m'en chercher une. Depuis quand il m'écoute celui là ?

Enfin bref, je choisirais moi-même un livre. Je descends de son bureau et je scrute du regard les étagères de la bibliothèque. Un livre semble m'intéresser. Je décide de le prendre mais il est trop haut pour moi. Je suis sur la pointe des pieds quand je réussis à l'atteindre mais je fais tomber pleins de livre avec. Je souffle un bon coup et je les ramasse et les ranges. Soudain, quand je ramasse le dernier livre je me rend compte qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. C'est un manga. Tient, je ne savais pas qu'il lisait des mangas lui. Je regarde quel genre de manga c'est, pour voir si on a les même gout en cette matière... Bah... je sais pas si je dois être choquer ou embarrasser. Je... Je rêve ?! C'est un hentai ça ? Bien sûr, perverse comme je suis-je m'empresse de l'ouvrir.

Wouaw... c'est d'un perversité... J'ai un sourire vicieux qui s'affiche sur mon visage.

\- Hé hé hé... Monsieur Trafalgar Law, vous être un sacré cochon.

Law: Et qui est la cochonne qui est en train de lire ce genre de chose en ce moment ?

Là je sursaute. Il est en train de regarder ce que je lis par-dessus mon épaule. Putain il m'a fais peur !

-Pose ça avant que tu ne l'abime. C'est une édition limité, dit-il en posant la chaise en face de son bureau.

\- Qu-quoi... Ne me dit pas que tu en a toute une collection ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Peut-être mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'ai entendu.

-Et ce cour de science ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu es quand même un sacré pervers.

-Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. C'est moi qui t'es surprise en train de lire ce hentai. En plus de ça, tu m'as fais perdre la page de là ou je m'étais arrêté.

Je rêve ou il n'est même pas embarrasser de ce que je viens de découvrir sur lui ? Il me prend le livre des mains et il feuillette le manga. Il me montre la partie qu'il veut me montrer

-Regarde, là c'est le moment le plus intéressant.

\- En effet c'est ... wouaw...

-Tu n'es pas habituer à de telle perversité n'est-ce pas ?

Il troune la page et me montre les images avant de me dire avec un sourire fourbe:

\- Je paris qu'aucun homme ne t'as encore fait ça.

Il ne faut pas que je me laisse démonté par lui. S'il croit me destabiliser en me faisant comprendre qu'il a beaucoup d'expérience, il se trompe ! Je ne suis pas la petite fille innocente qu'on peut emmerder avec les choses salaces.

Il s'approche de moi. De trop près je trouve. Il se met au niveau de mes oreilles et il me chuchote: "Laisse moi t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs". Son souffle me caressa la peau et des frissons me parcourait le corps. Je deviens rouge. Aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kidd. Je me reculait de lui aussitôt.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Je prend la chaise qu'il m'a ramené et je m'installe en face de son bureau avec un livre de SCIENCE que j'ai choisi.

\- Ramène tes fesses ici ! Ce cour ne va pas ce commencer tout seul !

-Si on peut pas plaisanter...

D'accord, 1-0 pour le capitaine. Il sait s'y prendre mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.


	5. Chapter 5

PDV Law:

Je m'assois à ses cotés mais je la vois me regardé d'un mauvais oeil pendant deux secondes avant de replongé dans le livre. Je sens que ça ne va pas être facile. Je lui demande quelles sont les choses qu'elle ne comprend pas dans ce chapitre, elle exprima un legé soupire avant de me répondre.

Je lui expliquais tout ce qu'elle ne comprennait pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, après tout je pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle étudit sérieusement mon domaine de prédulection. Une fois que j'avais fini de tout lui expliquer en détaille elle me regarda d'un air surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas comprit ? lui demandais-je .

-Euh, si si bien sûr. Je suis étonné que tu en sache autant.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout ça fait partie de mon métier. Mais tu es certaine d'avoir tout comprit ?

\- Oui absolument !

Et bien, si mes nakama étaient aussi facile à enseigner, je serais bien heureux...

Alors Je lui posais une quetion. Une question qui parait très simple pour moi mais difficile pour la population moyenne incapable de se culiver correctement. Je lui demandais quels sont les 4 principaux atomes qui constitue notre organisme et elle n'eut aucun mal à me répondre.

Et si cette fille était plus intelligente que moi ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle. C'est plutôt rare que des pirates on un minimum de savoir comme elle ou moi. Ne devrais-je pas prendre l'exemple d'Eustass-ya ? Ou de Mugiwara-ya ? Ce serais vraiment du gâchis si la miss faisait parti de l'équipage de pirate de ce genre. Il faut vraiment que je l'a garde pour moi. Et j'ai de la chance qu'elle soit aussi mignonne, alors profitons de sa bonne compagnie.

-Tu sais qu'un cour sur l'atome ou la molécule ne m'intéresse pas ? Change de thème, m'ordonna-t-elle

Quoi ? Un ordre ? Cette gamine n'a pas froid au yeux. Un jour je lui montrerais à quel point je suis loin d'être amical, elle comprendra vite qu'il faut rester à sa place avec moi.

\- C'est moi le professeur, donc c'est moi qui décide sur quoi travailler.

-Mais s'il te plait, soit gentil pour une fois.

\- Non.

PDV Gwen:

Ce mec me casse les pieds ! A telle point qu je laisse tomber ma tête contre son bureau et je reste comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes. Je me relève brusquement et je lui dis que je vais prendre une douche, j'ai besoin de me refroidir.

-Qui t'as permis de quitter ta chaise ? Le cour n'est pas finis alors rassit toi.

\- Attend... qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Je le regarde méchamment, bien plus que d'habitude. Je me retiens de le frapper. Mais je ne peux pas rester zen une seule seconde de plus avec lui. Il me pousse à bout. Alors je reviens sur mes pas. Mais je reste debout, je ne me rassis pas et je me met à sa hauteur en le regardant de haut.

\- Que ce soit bien clair dans ta petite tête de con, tu n'es pas mon supérieur alors apprend à rester à ta place ! Il faut que tu enregistres bien que tu n'as aucun, je dis bien aucun droit de me donner des ordres ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Hé, tu vas baissé d'un ton avec moi ! Sinon tu risque de le regretté !

\- T'as gueule d'accore ?!

Il n'a pas le temps de ce défendre que je claque la porte de la salle de bain. Je me déshabille vite fait, j'allume l'eau et je rentre sous la douche. Je soupire. Cette situation me fait chier. J'entends Trafalgar taper du poing son bureau en lachant un juron.

Il est dégouté. Je peux le sentir. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du me braquer face à ses ordres même si cela m'exaspère qu'un minimum je lui obéis ? En même temps, il n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, il me prend pour qui au juste ? Mais, j'en ai peut-être assez de me prendre la tête avec lui.

Je reste 10 min sous la douche et je finis par sortir. J'éteins l'eau, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas prit d'affaire propre. Je prend une serviette et je l'enroule autour de moi. Je m'en fiche complètement si Trafalgar me voit comme ça. J'ouvre la porte et je sors. Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'habiller sans proter un seul regard en direction du chef des lieux.

Je n'es pas envie de me disputer encore avec lui alors je reste dans ma chambre. Par chance, il y a encore le livre que j'avais commencé tout à l'heure. Je l'ouvre et je me couche dans mon lit. Comme par hasard, au bout de 10 min de lecture on me dérange déjà. Quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte. C'est encore lui ? Que va-t-il me dire encore ? Il a une pile de livre dans ses mains et il les pose sur mon bureau. Je ne fais pas attention à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il soupira avant de parler

-Tu sais... ça ne serre à rien de se prendre la tête. Même si l'on ne s'entend pas forcement bien...

\- Il y a au moins une chose dont on est d'accord tous les deux.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire en retourne alors j'enchaîna.

-C'est mon accoutrement de tout à l'heure qui t'as fais changer d'avis ?

-Huh ! Si tu crois que tu m'intéresse, tu as tord. J'ai juste été surpris par les nombreuses marques que tu as dans le cou et qui vont jusqu'en haut de ta poitrine.

\- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

\- Comment as-tu fais ça ?

\- Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais des choses à cacher... me répondit Law sur un ton moqueur.

Je pense qu'il en a assez de moi, car il tourne les talons et s'apprête à quitter ma chambre. C'est vrai que je ne fais aucun effort de communication. Si je dois passer trois jour avec lui lors autant ne pas créer de froid.

\- Eustass Kidd... finis-je par avouer.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que...toi avec Eustass ... ?

\- Et bien je crois que ça ne te regarde pas.

C'était juste comme ça, je lui ai dis en plus que j'avais eu une aventure avec lui. Mais je crois qu'il pense que c'est plus que ça puisque je suis resté vague sur la question. Enfin peut importe ce qu'il pense. Comme je lui ai dis, ça ne le regarde pas.

Mais son regard change. Il fronça les sourcils et d'un coup il se jette sur moi. J'essaie de me débattre mais il me plaque fermement sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi tout de suite !

\- Non... j'aime volé les choses qu'appartiennent à mes rivales. Et dans le cas contraire, j'ai horreur que l'on me prenne ce qui semble m'appartenir.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mais lâche moi je ne trouve pas ça amusant !

Je sais pas ce qu'il est en train de faire mais il veut pas me lâcher. Il observe les marques laissées par Kidd puis il en choisit une. Une fois qu'il a fait son choix, il me mordit le cou par-dessus une trace. Je lâcha un petit crie de surprise.

\- Arrête ! Trafalgar a-arrête...

Mais il continua. J'ai envie de le tuer ! Un fois qu'il avait fait une marque bien voyante par-dessus celle de Kidd, il s'attaqua à une autre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Je me mordis les lèvres pour retenir mes cris qui étaient devenu gémissement. Je me sentais bizarre. C'était une drôle de sensation. Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus aucune marque dans mon cou, alors il descendit plus bas. Là j'en peux plus, je sens que je vais m'évanouir. Sa langue caresse ma peau et je frissonne. Ce qui est énervant, c'est que je me suis surprise à aimer et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. J'avais même passer ma main dans ses cheveux noir intense. Je crois qu'il a finit de remplacer toutes les marques de Kidd par les siennes. Il remonte sa tête puis il me regarde. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux d'acier et il se rapproche de plus en plus de mes lèvres. Il a l'intention de m'embrasser et je le laisse faire, trop prit par sa beauté. Mais quand nos lèvres se frôlèrent, je me suis souvenu que je suis sensé détester ce gars. Je m'écarte brusquement de lui. Je me sens... perdu

\- Sort de ma chambre.

Il ne dit rien, ce qui est rare chez lui. Il finit par sortir de la pièce avant de dire dans un soupire: « Au moins tu as apprécié »

Mon cœur bat extrêmement vite, tellement vite que c'est douloureux. Il n'a pas tord, pourquoi ai-je autant apprécier. Ce gars m'énerve ! Il l'a fait exprès. Vivement que je quitte ce navire et que je ne le revois plus !

Il a remplacé toutes les traces de possession de Kidd avec les siennes ? Ces deux là me prenne vraiment pour un objet.

En plus de ça, Trafalgar a voulut m'embrasser sur les lèvres ? Mais à quoi pense-t-il ?

Je croyais que je ne l'intéressais pas.

Il était trop proche de moi, je pouvais ressentir son souffle à travers tout mon corps. Je touche les marques qu'il m'a fait, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ses lèvres chaudes y son encore. Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir. Pourquoi est-il aussi attirant ? Il peut faire ce qu'il veut des gens grace à ça. Peut-être que je devrais le tuer après tout.


	6. Chapter 6

PDV Gwen:

C'est le matin, et comme je l'avais prédis, je n'ai presque rien dormit cette nuit. Je me dirige vers un miroir en trainant difficilement des pieds et je constate que je resemble à un zombie. J'ai les mêmes cernes que ce sale capitaine. En portant mon regard plus bas, je me suis rappeler pourquoi je n'ai pas trouver le sommeil. Je soupire lourdement. Les marques que Kidd avait laissé, allait disparaître dans quelques jours mais il a fallut que l'autre en rajoute une couche. Du coup ils se voient encore plus. Je me lave le visage et je me brosse les cheveux. Je décide de les attacher avec un élastique... en voyant ma tête je detache tout de suite mes cheveux . Vous savez pourquoi ? Bah demander à Trafalgar. Mes cheveux longs cache une grande parti de mon cou et de mes épaules. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde voit les marques et qu'ils soient tous fier de leur capitaine. Bon bah on dirait que je ne pourrait pas m'attacher les cheveux pendant un moment.

Je quitte ma chambre et je me dirige vers la cuisine. J'aperçois ce cher Trafalgar déjà assis, attendent le petit déjeuné en feuilletant un journal. Quant il voit ma tête de zombie, je sais pertinement qu'il se retient de rire. Je ne le calcule pas et je m'assois bien loin de lui. Je n'ose même pas croiser son regard à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis bien trop embarrasser. Ce petit jeu à bien faille aller trop loin. Parce que, imaginons si j'avais accepté son baisé, il ne se serait pas arrêter la croyez moi et à l'heure qu'il est, on serait encore en train de dormir comme des bébé dans ma chambre. Ça me fait rougir alors je me donne une claque face à cette pensée que je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Il doit pensé que je suis folle à me frapper toute seul. C'est vrai que ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir un homme si sexy dans mon lit, mais il n'y a vraiment que l'attirance physque. Si au moins il ne me tapperait pas sur les nerfs peut-être que ce serait arrivé.

-Salut Gwen ! Bien dormit ? me demanda Sachi.

-...

-Ou la la... non apparemment.

-Hoy Sachi, intervient Penguin, tu trouves pas qu'elle a la même tête que le capitaine comme ça ?

-Ah mais ouais, tu as raison !

\- Ah ah c'est très drôle, répliquais-je en levant les yeux.

-Mais on rigole. Dit nous plutôt pourquoi tu as mal dormis ?

\- Euh... j'ai lu toute la nuit. J'adore lire alors... je n'es pas vu le temps passer voilà tout.

Bien sûr j'ai horreur de lire... Trafalgar hausse un sourcil et a un sourire moqueur coller aux lèvres. Y a des moments ou je le lui arracherais bien son sourire ! Mais bon, tant que les deux idiots me croit, c'est le principale. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim alors je me lève et je pars de la cuisine. Je retourne dans ma chambre et je m'écroule littéralement sur le lit. J'ai les idée claire alors je m'endors d'un sommeil profond. Ça fait vraiment du bien.

J'ai dormis toute la journée. Je me suis réveillé vers 17h. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, tient, il y a quelqu'un couché à coté de moi, comme c'est étrange...

-Bien dormit ?

Je sursaute et je tombe au sol. Lui ?! Depuis quand est-il là ? Je sais c'est un stealker ! Oui un stealker...

Je me relève, j'agrippe fermement ses pieds et je le fais tomber par terre en tirant d'un coup sec.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Depuis quand tu es là ?! demandais-je exaspéré.

\- Depuis... je dirais... 15h.

\- Quoi ?! Ça fait 2h que tu m'observes dormir ?!

-on dirait bien...

\- Toi... tu es vraiment un pervers.

-Tu crois ? Je pense que tu n'as pas tout vu.

Je soupir et je me recouche dans le lit. Je suis encore epuisé car ce gars me fatigue. Un jour, je vais vraiment le tuer. Je suis peux-être patiante mais à force de m'énerver, je vais vraiment le faire...

-Au faite... je t'ai embrasser quand tu dormais.

Je me redresse aussitôt. Il a fait quoi pendant que je dormais ?! C'est une blague ! Je touche mes lèves du bout de mes doigts et je rougis.

\- Mais... Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dans cette état la, je plaisantais...

\- Ah...

-... Ou pas.

\- Bon tu l'as fais ou pas ?!

-Ça tu ne le sauras jamais.

\- Moi je dis que tu mens !

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Parce que tu serais incapable de le faire.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'en a pas l'audace.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

\- Oui !

Il se lève, il s'approche de moi et dans un élan sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il osa m'embrasser en se fichant éperdument des conséquences. Je suis choqué, tellement choqué que je reste sans voie. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Dois-je le frapper ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Alors, sans un mot je me recouche et lui tourne le dos. Je ne bouge plus d'une oreille.

Je l'entend rire doucement dans mon dos. Il sort de ma chambre après m'avoir dit avec un sourire moqueur: « Repose toi bien »

PDV Law:

Victoire ! Elle a baissé sa garde deux secondes et j'ai réussis à l'embrasser. Avant c'était pas possible elle était trop méfiante. Mais ce baiser l'a complètement déconnecté de ce monde. Ça m'a fait beaucoup rire et sa réaction était plutôt mignonne. Peut-être qu'elle va encore plus me haïre après ça mais peut importe au moins j'en aurais un bon souvenir. Je ne l'a reverais surement jamais si je ne trouve pas une solution et vite.

Je soupire, que le temps passe vite. Demain nous arrivons sur l'île et ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se revoit. Devrais-je en profiter le plus perversement possible ? Non... se serait mal. Et ce serait égoïste de ma part. Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose. Oui je sais, je suis beaucoup trop gentil pour un pirate. Eustass Kidd ne se serait pas géné une seule seconde. Mais violer une femme, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

C'est l'heure de manger. Je me dirige vers la cuisine 5 minute plus tôt, Gwen est déjà la. Je m'assois à coté d'elle mais cette fois elle ne dit rien et fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne m'ignore pas non plus, elle m'accorde quelque regard de temps en temps mais ils ne sont pas froid. Ils sont tout à fait normal. Et ça c'est bizarre.

-... que vas-tu faire sur l'île une fois là-bas ? lui demandais-je méfiant.

-Je vais voir une amie des révolutionnaires.

\- Une amie ?

-Sawako. ..Ne cherche pas plus loin que ça, elle est du genre discrète donc elle n'est pas vraiment connue en dehors des révolutionnaires.

\- Je vois. Et après ça ?

-Je prend le large tout simplement.

\- Donc tu ne veux toujours pas rester ?

-... non.

\- Ah tu as hésité.

-Pas du tout !

\- Si je t'assure.

-Et moi je te dis que je ne veux pas rester !

\- Comme tu voudras, lui répondis-je en souirant.

Je n'insiste pas plus ou alors elle pourrait prendre son couteau sur la table et me le planter entre les deux yeux. J'ai un plan pour la faire rester dans mon équipage. C'est juste un peu sadique mais on va faire avec.

PDV Gwen:

Si il me redemande encore une fois de rester, je lui éclate sa face de beau gosse !

Les autres arrivent, cette fois j'ai Sachi à coté de moi. Il se plain que l'on ne se voit pas souvent alors je lui répond que c'est à cause du capitaine et que c'est auprès de lui qu'il faut se plaindre ! Bien sûr il n'ose rien dire. Et pour couronner le tout, il a remarqué les marques que j'avais dans le cou. Bonne chance pour lui trouver une excuse. Je vois Trafalgar sourire du coin de l'œil. Cette fois j'en ai marre ! Ça suffit, il se moque toujours de moi ! Je vais lui retirer ce sourire de son visage. Je l'attrape par le col de son pull et je saute à son cou. Je le mordille sauvagement et je reste comme ça pendant plusieurs seconde. Là il ne comprend rien. Même son équipage est reste bouche-bé. Je finis par me retirer de lui. Je suis fier de moi car je ne l'ai pas louper. Il a une grosse marque rouge bordeaux sur son cou et c'est à mon tour de sourire. Il observe la marque par le reflet de son katana qu'il retire à moitié de son fourreau. Je me demande s'il ne va pas le retirer complétement pour me trancher en deux. Ses Nakama sont choqués. Ils se demandent tous comment va réagir le capitaine. Ils doivent penser que je suis suicidaire mais rien à foutre.

\- Et ne t'imagine surtout pas qu'on est quitte, ce n'est que le dixième de ce que tu m'as fais subire durant ce voyage.

Law: Ça, tu vas le regretter mademoiselle.

Gwen: Mais oui, j'en tremble déjà.

Je remet ma chaise correctement et je rougis un peu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais une telle chose. Je touche mes lèvres qui ont eues un contacte avec sa peau. C'était plutôt chaud comme sensation et en plus de ça, son odeur est agréable. Ce mec est trop attirant. J'ai intérêt à m'éloigner de lui.

Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur et Sachi me chuchote quelque chose:

\- Hey Gwen, y a quelque chose entre toi et le capitaine ?

\- Hein ? J'espère que tu plaisantes. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'une telle chose se produise.

-Tu es sur ? Parce que ces marques que tu as au cou, sont celle du capitaine n'est-ce pas ?

Je remet nerveusement mes cheveux correctement pour cacher les marques.

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Bah si tu lui as fais la même chose tout à l'heure, c'est que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu voulais te venger.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'était une vengence... mais c'est de la faute de Kidd tout ça.

\- Quoi ? Kidd ? Eustass Kidd ?

\- Ouais, en fait, euh... comment te dire ça... tu étais là quand j'ai dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et moi ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça m'était complétement sortit de la tête... Hein ? C'est pour ça que tu as osé le giffler... tout s'esplique.

\- Oui et bien Eustass Kidd s'est bien déchaîné...

-... c'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Ce sont des marques de possession et de savoir que tu appartiens en quelque sort à Kidd à du beaucoup le contrarier. Tu devrais faire gaffe, Trafalgar est du genre possessif.

\- Merci, je crois que je l'avais remarqué...

\- Ah, que je suis jaloux de ces deux là, annonça tout à coup Sachi

\- Toi jaloux ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'ils ont de la chance qu'ils ont pu te toucher. Moi qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour...

\- Sachi, t'es un pervers.

\- Désolé je m'égard. Tu me dois un verre au faite.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu me dois la vie.

\- Ok... Laisse tomber pour le verre, soupira Sachi.

Nous avons beaucoup ris pendant le repas. Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas trop à Trafalgar. Mais je m'en fichais totalement de ce que Mister sexy peut penser. S'il n'aime pas le bruit, ou que je fricotte avec son équipage, et bien il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. C'est lui qui me veut dans son équipage non ? Donc s'il touve un moyen, il peut dire adieux à son train train quotidien. Les hommes et les femmes sont different, et une amitier avec le sexe opposé est scientifiquement impossible, il devrait le savoir.


	7. Chapter 7

PDV Externe.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que la jeune femme est avec les Heart Pirates. C'est le dernier jours, le jour où ils arrivent à destination. Trafalgar à tout fait pour se rapprocher de Gwen et ainsi la convaincre de rester. Mais tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire c'est qu'elle ne le déteste plus vraiment maintenant. Il faut juste le connaître un peu et s'habituer à son caractère si spécial à la fois autoritaire, froid et malin. Toutefois, il n'est pas si cruel qu'il le laisse paraître et semble toujours aussi calculateur.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ils ont finis par accoster sur l'île. Il aurait voulut avoir plus de temps. Peut-être aurait-il du emprunter un détour ?

L'île se montrait de plus en plus grosse à l'horizon et une fois arrivé, Gwen se dépêchait de posé pieds à terre.

\- Bon et bien…

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route comme si de rien était non pas sans les saluer et les remercier du voyage.

-Attend une seconde, interrompit le capitaine. Nous ne partons pas tout de suite mais en fin d'après-midi. Tu ne partirais pas sans nous dire au revoir ?  
\- Si, bien sur que si.

\- Non je plaisante. Je vous dirais au revoir. Sawako sera avec moi  
\- Alors ça c'est parfait… murmurait Trafalgar avec un sourire pleins de sens.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté devant le chirurgien toujours aussi énigmatique. Elle se disait qu'elle avait fait une drôle de rencontre. Cet homme dont on ne peut pas desseller les pensées, aussi imperturbable qu'il n'est rempli de mystère.

\- Sachi, tu m'accompagne ? Vu que vous restez sur l'île, proposa-telle finalement.  
\- Oui j'adorerais !  
\- Tu peux venir aussi Penguin.  
-Cool !  
\- Et c'est interdit au Trafalgar.  
\- Je ne comptais pas venir, j'ai autre chose à faire, disait-il avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

PDV Gwen

Je partais avec Sachi et Penguin rejoindre Sawako. Elle m'a donner RDV dans un bar appeler « Lovely Moon ». Avec un nom pareil, impossible de le rater. Je marche tranquillement avec les deux inséparables, qui n'arrêtent pas de me poser tout pleins de questions sur mon amie. Je leur répond qu'elle est super gentil avec tout le monde, elle est belle, brune au yeux vert, généreuse... bref elle est parfaite je crois.

\- Gwen, tu peux partir devant ? On te rejoindra après, proposa Sashi  
-Il faut qu'on achète quelque truck pour le submersible, enchaîna Penguin  
\- D'accord on ce rejoins plus tard !

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes séparer.

J'ai fais la moitié du chemin, j'ai hâte de revoir Sawako. Elle aussi a rejoins les révolutionnaires quand elle était jeune, deux ou trois ans après moi. Au début je ne lui parlais pas trop. J'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis car de toute façon tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était de m'occuper de ma grand-mère qui a eu la gentillesse de m'adopter. Puis ensuite à une période, nous sommes devenu inséparable et nous étions comme des sœur. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui c'est toujours le cas.

Je suis presque arrivé, je tourne dans une ruelle et je percute quelqu'un sans le faire exprès. Je suis partis pour m'excuser mais je m'arrête net. C'est pas vrai ! Encore lui ?! Je me souviens que je lui avais donner un claque avant de partir. Alors je suis plutôt mal barrer. Vous croyez que Kidd va vouloir me tuer ? Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui.

-Tient tient, mais qu'elle heureux hasard ! Je suis étonné que l'on se recroise si tôt dans ce vaste monde.  
\- Kidd, Quoi de neuf depuis ?  
\- Et bien, tu vois... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as eu le cran de me frapper l'autre jour ! Alors peut-être devrais-je t'écraser comme une mouche ?

Il tend sa main au dessus de ma tête, je ferme les yeux, attendant sa sentence. Mais au lieu de ça, il la pose derrière ma tête et il m'embrasse. Il demande l'accès à l'intérieur de mes lèvres que j'acceptais aveuglément. Il me plaque contre un mur et ses baisés devenaient plus intense. Pendant plusieurs secondes nous restons là à nous roulez des pelles. Attendez une minute ... c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je m'écarte de lui. Putain comme je suis stupide ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'acceptais un baisé de n'importe qui. Bon, il n'est pas n'importe qui mais tout de même. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne cette mauvaise habitude à chaque fois qu'il me voit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
\- Quoi ? T'as bien aimé non ?  
\- N-non... ce n'est pas comme si que j'avais apprécié.  
\- Ouais c'est ça ! Enfin bon, tu allais ou comme ça ?  
\- J'ai rendez-vous…

Il observa mon cou et me grogna dessus avant de me répondre. Merde il a remarqué.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas un rencard avec le mec qui t'as fais ça ?!  
\- Pas du tout ! Déjà je vais voir une amie et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a fait ça.  
-En trois jours, ça aurait presque disparu et là, ils sont rouges bordeaux ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est mes marques quand même !

Il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il le parait... Il veut que je lui dise qui est derrière tout ça, mais si je fais ça, cette personne risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Pendant tout le chemin il m'a suivit et pendant tout le chemin il voulait que je crache le morceau. Nous arrivons au bar, j'ai repéré Sawako.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?  
\- Mon rendez-vous…  
-Ah...  
-Gwen ? Enfin tu es la !

Elle saute dans mes bras, pourquoi Kidd grogne encore ?

\- Rassure moi, elle est pas lesbienne t'as copine ?  
\- T'es trop con...  
\- Qui est-ce ? Me demanda mon amie assez étonné.  
\- Un ami, enfin dans « ami » tu m'as comprit.

Elle le dévisageait un instant peut-être pour essayer de le reconnaître. Il est plutôt célèbre dans le monde à cause du nombre de victime qu'il engendre lui et son équipage durant ses activités. Ça prime vaut presque le double de la mienne, montrant qu'on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. Ce serait presque même carrément dangereux de l'emmener avec moi et de le laisser avoir une place dans ma vie.

\- Han ! Mais c'est le célèbre Eustass Cap'tain Kidd ! Et tu as copulé avec lui ?  
\- Crie le plus fort je crois que personne n'a entendu.

Kidd observe Sawako, il ne dit rien et c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Hé Kidd ! Ne tombe pas amoureux ce serait trop bizarre ! En plus de ça, Sawako est totalement fascinée par Kidd. Nous nous asseyons à une table. Sawako est heureuse que Kidd reste manger avec nous.  
On commende tous un verre avant.

Il ne dit rien. Il dévisage Sawako de haut en bas puis, Eustass me regarde. Il me montre du pouce mon amie et il me chuchote dans l'oreille une proposition de plan à trois.  
Je recrache tout le saké que j'avais dans ma bouche. Ce mec est trop con... Alors c'est pour ça qu'il ne disait rien ? C'est ça qu'il avait en tête ?  
Mais Sawako n'est pas prêteuse, elle le veut pour elle toute seule.

\- Oh, si tu veux je te le donne même.  
\- Quoi ?! Ne parle pas comme si que je t'appartenais !  
\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Je tire un peu mon haut pour lui montrer son œuvre sur ma peau.

\- Ça ne veut pas clairement dire « t'es à moi » ça ? Et rappel moi qui est-ce qui m'a embrassé tout à l'heure ?  
\- C'est bon, la ferme. Fait comme si je n'avais rien dis !  
\- ...

Kidd et moi on se chamaille un peu et Sawako en rigole beaucoup.  
Nous avons mangés tous les trois ensemble et elle faisait de plus en plus connaissance avec Kidd. Je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien. Mais malheureusement Kidd est partit plus tôt, car il devait rejoindre son équipage et repartir en mer. Dommage. Heureusement que Sachi et Penguin n'étaient pas là, sinon Kidd les aurait sûrement tué, et surtout Sachi. Maintenant qu'il est partit, Sawoko reprend son air sérieux.

-Maintenant que nous sommes toutes les deux seule, je vais pouvoir te parler de ton père.

Hein ? Mon père ? A oui, Dragon...

\- Il m'a dit de te transmettre deux trois truck, vu qu'apparemment, tu n'es pas décider à rentrer.  
\- Ah, oui... je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, mais écoute d'abord ce que j'ai à te dire.  
\- Ok, je t'écoute.

Elle regarde autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'entende, ça m'a l'air important.

\- C'est à quel sujet ?  
-... Tes parent Gwen, tes vrai parent, ils sont toujours vivants. Du moins, t'as mère mais ton père, on en a aucune idée.  
\- Quoi ... ?! C'est impossible !  
-Si, apparemment quelqu'un a fait croire que tes parent sont morts. Mais c'était faux !

-Et c'est le même homme en question qui en faite, t'as enlevé de ta mère à la naissance.  
\- Comment ça ?! Qui est cet homme !  
-... Si je te le dis, tu vas vouloir le poursuivre et le tuer. Il est trop puissant, il te tuera avant que tu ne puisse le trouver.  
\- Non, je te promet de ne rien faire.  
\- Dans ce cas... cet homme qui t'as enlevé étant enfant, je ne le connais pas mais dans l'ombre il se fait appeler Joker. Il voulait garder un œil sur toi pour vérifier si vraiment, la volonté du « D » existe. Tu le portes ce « D ». Et il t'espionne toujours pour voir si tu es une personne unique. Il reviendra un jour te chercher si il en a la confirmation. Apparemment, il avait raison car tu as mangé un sacré fruit du démon. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine mais... ta grand-mère travaillait pour Joker.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire... C'est trop gros ! Oba-san, pourquoi ?! Et ce saleté de Joker…

Mais elle se trompe… si elle savait… si elle savait ce qu'il en est en réalité, elle ne tiendrait pas le même discourt.

Je décide de ne rien dire et de la laisser continuer :

\- Les choses ce sont compliqué pour Joker quand ta grand-mère est morte et que Dragon t'as récupérer. Il ne pouvais rien faire.

Personne ne sait que le flamant me voyait même après que Dragon m'ait adopté. Car ça, je le gardais pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, sinon, qui sait ce que Doflamingo aurait fait pour me punir.

J'ai continué à discuter avec elle pendant un moment. J'ai finis par me calmer un peu. Il le faut de toute façon, car c'est bientôt l'heure de dire au revoir aux Heart et à leur capitaine et je n'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute alors que je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais. Je parle de Trafalgar à Sawako car je lui dis qu'il faut que je leur dise au revoir parce que j'avais passé quand même trois jours en leur compagnie. Je lui demande de m'accompagner, elle accepta sans hésiter. Elle voudrait bien rencontrer le célèbre chirurgien de la mort qui est presque tout aussi connu que Eustass Kidd.

On quitte le bar et l'on marche tranquillement jusqu'au submersible. Sachi et Penguin sont partis directement au sous-marin après notre séparation. Nous arrivons à destination, Trafalgar est en train d'ordonné le chargement des vivres. Puis il tourne la tête en notre direction, il a encore un sourire sadique. Et Sawako qui en rajoute.

-Hé Gwen, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi sexy !  
\- Oui bah je te conseil de t'éloigner de lui.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne ferais pas une crise de jalousie par hasard ?

Elle me dit ça avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Moi jalouse ?! Jamais de la vie ! Trafalgar ne m'intéresse pas ! Tu peux même le garder ton chirurgien, je n'en veux pas !

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas Sawako, je ne suis pas jalouse !  
\- Dans ce cas, souhaite moi bonne chance !  
\- Tu comptes le séduire ? Ha ha ! Bah franchement bonne chance !

Nous nous rapprochons de Trafalgar. Elle est sérieuse, elle compte vraiment le séduire ? Elle ne devrait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que de fricoter avec ce pirate. Il est tellement prévisible que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire.

-Bonjours, je suis Sawako l'amie de Gwen.  
-Enchanté mademoiselle. Je vois que même les amies de Ryu-ya sont jolies.

Il a déjà mit son masque de sa politesse hypocrite ?

-Merci du compliment. Vous aussi vous êtes... très belle homme.  
-Vous trouvez ?

Ça y est je suis blasé. Qu'ils flirtent bien ensemble ces deux là. Sachi et Penguin se joignent à nous, suivit de Bepo et ils l'adorent déjà. C'est parce qu'elle est gentil avec tout le monde en plus elle est belle. C'est sûr que c'est une bonne personne.

Les vivres ont finis de se charger, les Heart sont près à partir. Tout le monde me dit au revoir sauf Trafalgar qui ne semble pas décider à partir.

-Je te le demande encore une fois Ryu-ya, rejoint mon équipage.  
-Encore avec ça ? Pour la dernière fois c'est non.

Il soupire. Il ne veut pas partir sans moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me veut pas parce qu'il m'aime bien, mais parce qu'il compte m'utiliser à son avantage.

-Si c'est ton dernier mot, dans ce cas tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Il dégaine son Nodachi et à le vitesse de l'éclair et attrape Sawako par derrière, lame sous la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Relâche la tout de suite ! lui ordonnais-je sur un ton énervé.  
-Je veux bien la relâcher mais à une condition...

-Deviens une Heart et conquit Grande Line avec moi.  
\- Jamais !  
-Au que si tu vas faire ce que je te dis, sauf si tu veux voir ton amie mourir ?  
-…

Je le regarde avec rage. J'aurais du savoir que quelque chose comme ça allait arrivé. Mais à quoi je m'attendais au juste ? Il m'afficha l'un de ses sourires le plus énervant, toujours en braquant sa lame sous la gorge de mon ami.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Gwen ! Hé Trafalgar ! Prend moi à sa place ! Proposa Sawako pour me protéger.  
-C'est tentant mais non, en faite tu ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Enfoiré !

Ce connard ! En fait c'est Trafalgar qui a finit par charmer Sawako pour qu'elle gagne sa confiance et qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Merde !

\- Alors ? Décide-toi, le temps t'es compté.

Même son équipage qui semblait plus amical avec moi, ne semblait même pas broncher et regardait la scène en soutenant leur capitaine.

\- C'est quand même sadique de sa part, cette méthode pour qu'elle reste avec nous, chuchotait Sachi à Penguin.  
-Je sais, mais que veux-tu ? C'est le capitaine.

Je me suis laissé croire que ces pirates n'étaient pas comme les autres. J'ai sauvé la vie de Sachi et pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir sauver la mienne. Je pense qu'il veut comme tous les autres, me garder dans leur équipage quelqu'en soit le prix.

-Gwen ! Ne lui obéi pas ! Laisse moi et vas t'en !  
-... Désolé Sawako.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Trafalgar ! Relâche là maintenant !  
-Tu me promet de m'être fidèle ?  
\- ... oui... ca...capitaine.


	8. Chapter 8

PDV Externe:

Après cette mésaventure, Gwen est monté sur le navire des Heart et ils sont repartis en mer. Quant à Sawako, elle est en route pour les révolutionnaires et tout raconter au père de son amie, Dragon. Gwen a gardé pour elle l'identité de Joker, pour ne pas que son père et son amie ne cherche à le retrouver et qu'ils lui règle son compte à leur risque et péril.

PDV Law:

Te voilà revenu au point de départ Trafalgar. Elle te déteste maintenant. Mais au moins, c'est enfin MA Nakama. Et cette fois, j'ai tout mon temps avec elle. De toute façon, elle ne risque pas de me trahir, j'ai le cœur de Sawako avec moi. Et oui, face à une femme intelligente comme elle, il faut toujours prévoir un coup d'avance. Mais... je finirais bien par le lui rendre son cœur. Alors qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque que je le lui rendrait ? Plus rien ne la retiendra ici, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de partir ? Sûrement pas moi, sauf si elle tombe amoureuse de moi ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup. Son cœur est insensible à mon charme. Est-ce parce qu'elle est tout aussi belle ? Est-ce parce qu'elle est comme moi ? C'est l'une des seule femme qui ne tombe pas à mes pieds face à moi, et c'est-ce qui l'a rend encore plus désirable.

Là ça fait deux jours que nous sommes repartis en mer, et deux jours qu'elle ne m'a pas une seule fois adresser la parole. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Si elle reste définitivement ça ne sert à rien qu'elle continu à ma haïr.

PDV Gwen:

Je suis couché dans mon lit et je réfléchis. Je réfléchis à une solution pour me sortir de cette situation. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de récupéré le cœur de Sawako et de me tirer d'ici. Le plus tôt sera le mieux !  
Mais pour l'instant, je suis obligé de le supporté. Mais attendez une minute... Je crois que j'ai déjà un plan... vu que monsieur m'a fait un sale coup, je vais lui en faire un moi de sale coup.

Justement le voilà. Il rentre dans ma chambre.

PDV Law

J'entre et je décide de lui parler

\- Alors mademoiselle, on me déteste ?

C'est sûr, je ne dois pas beaucoup l'aider avec mon ton provocateur et ma façon d'être.

\- ... non. Je ne te déteste pas mais je t'en veux beaucoup.  
-Comment ça ? Tu ne me hais pas ?  
\- Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je t'aime bien. Tu m'as vraiment fait un sale coup ! Je ne vais pas te pardonner aussi facilement !

Wouaw, moi qui croyais qu'elle allait me détesté je suis plutôt soulager. Je n'aurais pas à recommencer depuis le début.

-Dans ce cas pour me faire pardonner, vient avec moi que je t'apprenne la science.  
\- Hum... ok. Ça me vas.  
-T'es d'accord ? Je trouve ça étrange que tu acceptes aussi facilement.

Elle se contenta de me dévisager sans un mot, ne me laissant aucune ouverture pour comprendre ce qu'elle en pense.

-Et la médecine tu aimes ? Enchaînais-je après avoir soupiré.  
\- Oui bien sûr !  
-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne serais-tu pas l'infirmière du navire ?  
\- J'adorerais mais, je n'y connais rien dans le domaine de la médecine.  
-Ce n'est qu'un détaille, je pourrais t'apprendre.  
\- Oh... alors dans ce cas si tu m'apprends ça change tout. Au moins je pourrais dire plus tard que j'ai eu un excellent professeur si jamais je suis doué.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle est gentille avec moi. Elle l'était le dernier jour avant que nous soyons arrivé sur l'île car j'avais réussi et j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle ne me déteste plus. Mais c'est bizarre car je l'ai obligé à rester. Normalement elle m'aurait haït pour ça. Ou alors, au fond d'elle, elle voulait vraiment faire partie de mon équipage mais était trop fier pour l'avouer.

Non… calme toi Trafalgar. Elle ne raisonne pas comme les femmes que tu as l'habitude de voir. A mon avis, elle essaye de se montrer docile pour me pouvoir me poignarder dans le dos.

Enfin bon, dans tous les cas, je vais passé la journée avec elle et il faut quand même que je sois prudent. On ne sait jamais si elle fait semblant de m'apprécier pour me tuer dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, ce qui est fort possible.

Enfin bref, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Vu que je dois passer quelque visite médical aujourd'hui, je vais lui apprendre à faire des prises de sang. De toute façon, même si c'est une fille, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai peur du sang.

-Hé Trafalgar, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Mieux vaut ne pas la brusquer et la laisser m'appeler ainsi en attendant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir entendre le mot capitaine de sa bouche pour l'instant.

\- Je vais t'apprendre comment faire les prises de sang. Visite médicale à 17 h.  
-Ça va, tu as toute la journée pour m'apprendre.  
\- Sauf que ça ne s'apprend pas en une journée normalement.  
-Oui normalement... alors prouve moi que tu es un bon professeur.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire malicieux comme pour me mettre au défi.

On entre dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'assoit sur une chaise et j'ouvre le placard pour sortir tout ce que j'ai besoin. Je pose les affaires sur le bureau et je m'asseoir à coté d'elle. Je sors une seringue que je tend vers elle pour qu'elle la prenne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je face avec ça ?  
\- Je vais servir de cobaye. Mais d'abord, je vais te montré comment on fait.

Je prend du désinfectant et du coton et j'applique sur une partie précise de son bras.

-Tu vas me faire une prise de sang ?!  
\- Oui, il faut bien que je te montre comment on fait.  
\- Si tu me fais mal je te tue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec amusement avant de planter l'aiguille dans son bras. Seulement, le résultat n'était pas celui que je voulais puisque l'aiguille s'est tout à coup mis à fondre sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Il me regarde avec ses yeux moqueur et se marre en silence. Elle l'aura voulu.

Je sors de son emballage une autre seringue qui paraissait identique mais qui était bien différente des autres.

\- Tu es têtu dis-moi. Ça ne marche pas tu vois bien ?

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Voyant mon air déterminé, elle s'approcha de plus près pour regarder l'aiguille. Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle se mit à pâlir légèrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde moi dans les yeux. Maintenant, détend toi et ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a moi. Je suis tout ce qui compte à tes yeux. Moi et moi seul existe à présent et je suis ton centre d'attention. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de toujours me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Maintenant je lui montre la seringue remplie de son propre sang. Elle n'a absolument rien sentie et rien vu venir. Elle est impressionnée.

Gwen: Bravo je te félicite. Mais cette technique ne marche qu'avec les filles et si le médecin en question possède un sex appeal élever.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais comment tu peux en être sur ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et laissait traîner son regard insistant sur moi.

\- Parce que le contraire fonctionne aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sans un mot de plus, elle se redressa de sa chaise. Elle déboutonnait son chemisier de deux trous au niveau de sa poitrine et de deux trous en bas pour laisser paraître son ventre. Elle détache ses cheveux et elle s'approche de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle veut que je la viole ou quoi ? Et comment cette femme peut-être aussi sexy ?

Elle s'assoit sur moi, elle a les deux jambes de chaque coté de mes hanches. Elle est proche de moi. Beaucoup trop proche. Elle balade ses mains sur mon torse et se mord la lèvre. Mon cœur ratte un battement et je commence à avoir chaud. Moi qui pensait que je n'allais pas être attirer par elle et bien c'est loupé. Elle se colle à moi et me chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille. Son souffle me fait frissonner.

-Huh huh... je t'ai eu.  
\- Hein ?

3 Seringues... 3 seringues remplit de mon sang qu'elle me montre. Je rêve ?! J'ai rien sentie. 3 piqûres elle m'a fait en plus. Elle est doué la petite.

-N'oublie pas que je ne sais pas faire de prise de sang et que c'est la première fois. Je ne me souviens plus très bien des endroits où il y a des veines. J'ai piqué là ou je pensais qu'il y en avait et encore, je ne pourrais pas dire si je t'ai fait mal ou pas.  
-... Franchement je n'ai rien senti ! Je te félicite pour tes talents de persuasion. Mais je n'ais rien senti parce que tu m'as allumé. Tu ne vas pas faire ce genre de chose à chaque fois que tu vas faire une piqûre à un membre de l'équipage.  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que je te l'interdis.  
-Oh... tu préfères garder ça pour toi ?  
\- Exactement. Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses, je vais t'apprendre à mieux piqué car je commence à avoir mal.  
-Mouais... T'es un menteur  
\- Non pas du tout.

PDV Gwen:

Ce mec est quand même un peu arrogent... enfin bon, c'était trop bizarre tout à l'heure, c'est la dernière fois que je lui fais une chose aussi embarrassante ! Je l'ai quand même chauffer le gars.

Enfin bon, il me sert de cobaye comme il l'a dit et il me donne son bras pour que je m'entraîne sur lui. L'idée qu'il me sert de cobaye me plais beaucoup ! Et un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je paris que ce n'est pas souvent qu'il sert de victime, d'habitude c'est lui qui fait ce genre de chose aux gens.  
Je prend une seringue et il m'explique qu'il faut trouver une veine et piquer le plus précisément possible dessus. La première que je lui fais, le fait grimacer. Je me retiens de rire sadiquement.  
Il a fallut que je le pique au moins une vingtaine de fois avant de le faire étonnement bien. Son bars est piquer de partout. J'ai du rater pas mal de veine. Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter tout ça. Surtout que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le faire pour celle qu'il retient de force ici.

PDV Law:

Je crois que l'on va s'arrêter là sur les piqûres pour le bien de mon bras.

Je lui apprend aussi comment faire des bandage bien propre. Il lui a fallut une heure pour trouver le truck. Je lui montre aussi comment lire un cardiogramme et comment savoir si le cœur va bien. Je lui apprend aussi comment utiliser un tensiomètre, au début elle m'a trop serrer le bras mais c'est normal.

Cette journée est passé drôlement vite. Dans une heure, elle va pourvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'elle a apprit aujourd'hui. Mais avant, j'ai bien envie de lui faire sa première visite médicale. Je sors un dossier vierge qui va la suivre durant toute sa vie et je marque son nom, son prénom ainsi que sa date de naissance que je ne connais pas encore.

\- Qu'elle est t'a date de naissance ?  
-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?  
\- Je suis en train de remplir ton dossier médicale. Toi non plus tu n'y échappera pas.  
\- C'était inévitable...

Elle finit par me donner sa date de naissance. Elle est né le 6 août quelque part dans une région de South Blue. En Août à South Blue ? Mais c'est en pleine canicule ça… rien que d'y penser me donne la migraine. Je préfère de loin le climat polaire de North Blue.

Je continu a remplir son dossier et je regrette déjà d'avoir à mettre le mot « inconnu » devant la ligne « parent ». Je ne le savais pas.

Enfin bref, j'ai finis de tout remplir. Je décide de l'ausculter. Elle doit ce mettre en sous-vêtement, je sens que ça va me plaire. D'habitude j'examine les membres de mon équipage mais il n'y a pas une seule fille. Je vais pouvoir en profité même si ce n'est pas très professionnel. De tout façon, elle n'a pas le choix. Je dois évaluer son poids de manière précise.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas pudique. Il faut que tu te mette en sous-vêtement.  
\- ...ok.

Elle me regarde longuement avant d'enlever ses vêtements. J'ai compris, je me retourne. Une fois qu'elle me donne le signal je tourne la tête vers elle. Au moins, elle l'a fait parce qu'elle sait que je suis médecin. Si elle ne l'aurait pas fait devant moi parce que je suis un pirate et un homme qu'elle connaît à peine, j'aurais compris. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle était en tenu d'Eve devant moi. Il n'y a que la matière et le contexte qui différencie un maillot de bain des sous-vêtement.

\- Si je vois un seul respect pervers ou quelque chose de ce genre là, je te tue.  
\- J'ai compris.

Je prend le stéthoscope. J'en bien envie d'écouté son cœur. Ce muscle qui s'accroche à la vie à chaque battements. C'est si beau d'écouté le sien. J'écoute son cœur et en même temps je regarde intensément. Je l'entend, il accélère et il rate un battement. C'est parce que je l'un regarde et elle aussi. Je suis sur ce qui me regarde mon cœur elle entendrait la même chose que moi. Il faut que j'arrête tout de suite! Il ne faut pas que je continu sinon je pourrait bien tombé amoureux d'elle.

Non ... tu t'entend parler Trafalgar? Ce ne serait pas de la connaissance de ta réputation.


	9. Chapter 9

PDV Externe:

Law se dépêche de finir les examens médical de sa nouvelle nakama. Il fait au plus vite, car il ne veut pas succomber à ses charmes. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait déjà jeter sur elle. Même si ce n'est pas digne d'un médecin, il reste avant tout un pirate. Et les pirates prennent et font ce qu'ils veulent. Seulement, quel genre de capitaine serait-il, s'il touchait à l'un de ses nakama de cette manière ? Elle fait partit de son équipage maintenant. Les femmes, ce n'est pas ce qui lui manque. Surtout pour un jeune pirate aussi séduisant que lui.

Gwen le regardait, assez interrogative. Lui qui d'habitude cherche à se rapprocher d 'elle, le voila maintenant distant. Elle ne le comprend pas.

Il lui donne une tenue d'infirmière et lui demande d'aller se changer car c'est bientôt l'heure de la visite médicale. Elle part pour se changer puis elle revient vers Law. Elle était obligé de déboutonner 5 boutons pour que sa poitrine rentre complètement. Trafalgar n'en revient pas. Cette tenu lui va merveilleusement bien. Évidemment, ça moule complètement son corps de rêve.

-Hmm... c'est un peu serré non ?  
-Non... c'est parfait, répondit le capitaine après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux.  
\- Mais… regarde ce que tu as fais. Tout le monde va voir à quel point tu as maltraité ma peau…

C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était un peu laissé emporter. Mais c'est sa nakama pas celle de Eustass-ya !

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, finit-il par cracher.

Elle plissa les yeux, refoulant sa colère envers lui et ses souvenir par la même occasion. Un moment torride avec ce capitaine qui ne lui a apporté que des ennuis jusqu'à présent. Elle l'aurait rencontré en chemin, dans un bar ou dans une autre circonstance, elle aurait sûrement sauté sur l'occasion. Un homme aussi beau que lui, impossible de ne pas lui être indifférent. Mais elle se serait très vite aperçu qu'en fait, il est horrible.

\- Au faite, tu as mis où le cœur de Sawako juste par curiosité ?

Il griffonnait sur un bout de papier et ne prenait pas la peine de relever la tête.

\- Huh ! Et tu pense vraiment que je vais te le dire ?  
\- Et si on faisait un marché ?  
-Dit toujours.  
-Si tu me dis l'endroit où il est, et je te promet de ne pas y toucher, je te dis un secret sur moi.

Il releva son visage, sa curiosité piqué au vif.

\- Un secret sur toi ? Quel genre de secret ?  
-Je te révèle mon vrai prénom.  
-Ton vrai prénom ? Alors tu ne t'appelles pas Gwen ?  
-Si enfin, pas tout à fait.

Il hésitait. Il se dit que de toute façon, il ne risquait rien et qu'il était bien plus futé que ça.

\- ... d'accord... je te dis où il est. Mais qui me dit que tu ne mens pas au sujet de ton prénom ?  
-Je te promet que je ne mens pas et je tiens toujours mes promesses. La preuve je suis toujours là.  
-Huh ! Tu es la parce que je détiens le cœur de ton amie.

Elle pouffait de rire car il se trompait légèrement. Elle croisait ses bras devant elle et plantait son regard d'azur dans celui orageux du capitaine.

\- Tu crois qu'avec un tel pouvoir, je n'aurais pas déjà tenté quelque chose ? Sans ma parole, tu n'aurais même pas posé le pied sur ton sous-marin.

Décidément, cette femme était bien présomptueuse. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà découpé en deux pour lui montrer qui est le chef. Mais cette fois, ça l'amusait curieusement. Et puis, ne connaissant pas ses véritables capacité, il ne préfère pas tenter le paris.

\- ... d'accord marché conclu.  
\- Super, alors où il est ?  
-Dans ma poitrine à la place de mon cœur.  
\- Quoi ?

Elle avait cru mal comprendre. Mais c'était bien ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Ce n'est pas le cœur de Sawako que j'ai caché mais le mien. Au cas où il te viendra à l'idée de me tuer, ce sera Sawako que tu tueras si j'ai son cœur à l'intérieur de moi.  
-Tu as caché ton cœur ?  
\- Oui. Même si tu le trouve et que tu transperce mon cœur, je ne mourrais pas. Le cœur de ton amie me servira pour vivre. Pour me tuer, il te faudra transpercer les deux cœurs. Mais si tu transperce aussi celui que j'ai à l'intérieur de moi, je ne serais pas le seul a mourir, Sawako aussi mourra.

Donc on ne peut pas tuer l'un des deux sans tuer les deux par la même occasion. La jeune femme baissait légèrement ses épaules en pensant qu'elle n'allait jamais sortir d'ici et qu'elle restera prisonnière toute sa vie.

\- ... je vois. Bien jouer, tu es très intelligent.  
\- Merci du compliment. Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
-Ton vrai prénom ? Je veux savoir.  
\- Bien… tu ne le répètes à personne alors.  
-Je ne le répéterais pas.

Le chirurgien ne semblait pas remarquer que l'enthousiasme de sa jolie nakama était redescendu d'un cran.

-Je m'appelle Gwendoline.  
\- Gwendoline ? C'est beaucoup plus jolie que Gwen.  
-Oui et bien, ne t'amuse pas à m'appeler comme ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas cher payer pour avoir révéler la cachette du cœur de ton amie.

Elle soupirait devant lui, en se rendant qu'à l'évidence il avait raison. Même s'il ne mérite rien venant de sa part.

-Pff... d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?  
-Je veux un baisé.

Il lui répondit du tac au tac comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse de sa part. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait demander, mais aussi, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Inutile de le cacher.

\- Quoi ?  
-Je veux que tu m'embrasse. Juste pour voir si tu as le cran.

Elle le regardait avec de gros yeux, sans cacher sa surprise. Il ne veut pas tomber amoureux mais en même temps il ne fait pas d'effort pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Elle est hésitante, mais ce n'est plus une enfant. Elle est à peut près sur qu'elle a eut autant de conquête que lui. Il se ressemble sur ce point. Jamais elle n'avait eue de relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit.

Elle prend son courage à deux mains et aussi les joues de Trafalgar. Et lentement, elle vient poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répond à son baisé. C'est chaud et agréable aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et ce baisé si chaud devient si ardent, qu'ils en perdent le contrôle. Ils se dévorent mutuellement entre eux. Enlaçant leur langues dans un bal mouillé et endiablé, ils échangèrent leur salive, gouttant à l'autre. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux noir et s'accroche avec l'autre bras à son cou. Elle est maintenant assise sur lui entre son bassin et elle colle son corps au sien. Manque de souffle, ils rompirent le baisé et Trafalgar descendit le long de son cou, le suçotant et le mordillant de partout. Il allait ensuite jusqu'à sa poitrine et y passa sa langue mouiller entre ses deux seins. Elle haletait et le désir de cet homme contre son entre-jambes n'arrangeait en rien les gémissements. Il resserra l'étreinte, serrant son corps de toute ses forces contre lui. Il commençait à caresser d'une main tatoué le coté de sa cuisse et remontait sa jupe d'infirmière.

Sa main chaude caressant sa cuisse se glissait sous son vêtement, la faisant reprendre ses esprit. Elle stoppa tout contacte avec lui. Ce baiser est parti trop loin. Elle le repousse et s'écarte de lui.

-Un baisé hein...

Trafalgar rougit, il passe sa main derrière son cou et détourne le regard, ce qui est signe de gène. Elle redescend sa jupe que Law avait remonté.

-Je ne dirais rien sur ça, mais la prochaine fois qu'il se produit la même chose je te tue.  
-... ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute, toi aussi tu as perdu le contrôle.  
-Oui mais c'est toi qui m'a demander de t'embrasser.  
-Rien ne t'y obligeais.  
\- Je paie toujours ce que je dois.  
-Tu veux des excuses ? Je m'excuse ! T'es contente ?  
-... c'est bon laisse tomber. On ne va pas commencer à s'énerver.  
-Pour une fois on est d'accord.

Le cœur de Gwen continu à battre à cent à l'heure. Et celui de Trafalgar n'échappe pas à la règle.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure mademoiselle, je peux les entendre chahuté dans le couloir.  
-Arrête avec ta fausse politesse et appel moi Gwen  
-Mademoiselle Gwen.  
\- Tss...  
-Alors tu préfères Gwendoline.

Elle le dévisageait avec un regard des plus noir.

-Tu me cherche Trafalgar ?! Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !  
-Sinon ?  
-je te tue !  
\- huh ! Si je t'écoutais parler, je serais déjà mort 15 fois.

Elle ne prête pas attention à lui et ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie. Pour appeler ceux qui passe la visite.

\- Non cette fois je ne serais pas le premier !  
\- Sachi tu ne veux pas être le premier pour une fois ?  
\- Plutôt mourir.

La voix autoritaire et agacé de la jeune femme les calma aussitôt.

-Arrêter de faire du bruit et mettez vous en rang !

Quant ils ont vu Gwen dans cette tenue, ils ont tous eu un instant de bug total et finalement, tout le monde voulait être premier.

La visite médical c'est bien passer pour tous. Et ils voudraient même en faire tous les jours des visites maintenant.

Elle se changeait et se dirigeait à la cuisine pour aller manger car c'est l'heure. Law s'assit toujours à coté d 'elle mais elle est trop épuiser pour lui faire des remarques à ce sujet. Elle dévore sons repas, elle avait faim. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle s'en alla vers sa chambre, prend quelque affaire et se dirige vers les quartiers de son nouveau capitaine, pour prendre une douche. Mais à la place, elle décidait de prendre un bain pour ce détendre et déstresser de cette journée. Elle laissait couler l'eau et mettait du savon dans la baignoire qui se remplissait à vu d'œil.

Après ça, elle se déshabilla. Une fois la baignoire remplie et bien mousseux, elle rentrait dedans un pied après l'autre et se laissait glisser dans l'eau chaude. Elle restait ainsi pensant un moment, contemplant les vapeurs qui se dégageait du bain moussant. Seulement, Law finit par rentrer dans la salle de bain, torse nu et sans bonnet pour se lavé les dents, brisant par la même occasion se moment de répit et de tranquillité.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Et elle, elle faisait en sorte qu'il ne la remarque pas pour ne pas qu'il l'a voit comme ça. Elle ne bouge plus. Elle l'observait. Son magnifique corps d'apollon attire toute l'attention de la belle. Sans son bonnet, il est encore plus beau. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit sans et torse nu en plus. Elle n'avait jamais remarquer qu'il était aussi musclé. C'est obliger qu'il a été sculpté par les dieux se dit-elle. C'est limite qu'elle saigne du nez.

-Surtout ne te gène pas.

Il sursauta et tourna sa tête vers la bleue. Il était tellement habitué d'être seul dans sa salle de bain personnelle qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Il lui avait dit de se laver là car les autres ont des douches communes. C'est une femme, elle doit se laver et prendre soin d'elle dans la plus grande intimité possible. Et seul sa chambre pouvait le lui offrir. Il sait à quel point les hommes sont des animaux. Mais aussi arrogant qu'il puisse paraître, il ne se comptait pas dans le lot et pourtant…

-Je ne t'avais pas vu.  
-T'aurais pu faire attention. N'oublie pas que je n'ai pas de douche dans ma chambre.  
-Si je t'écoutais, ce serait tout le temps de ma faute.  
-C'est le cas.

Il s'approchait de la baignoire et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il pose son bras sur le rebord et met sa tête dessus.

-Dis...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Va-t-en !  
-Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de mousse, c'est dommage.  
\- Putain Law, dégage.  
-Tu sais quoi… je vais aussi prendre un bain.

Il déboucla sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon.

\- Quoi ?! maintenant ? C'est hors de question ! Et puis tu ne vois pas que je suis en train d'en prendre un ?!  
-J'ai conçu la baignoire pour deux personnes, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il lui sourit puis il commence à enlever son sous-vêtement. Elle rougit et détournait le regard.

-Non je t'interdis !

Il était entré dans le bain avant qu'elle n'ai eu le tant de dire ça. Elle se dépêchait de rassembler la mousse autour d'elle et de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Tu veux que je te tue ?

Mais il n'écoutait pas ses menaces et préférait se prélasser après cette dure journée.

-Ah... que c'est agréable. Le bain est encore meilleurs quand il y a une jolie fille dedans.

PDV Gwen:

Putain ! Il se fout de ma gueule ?! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de l'étrangler ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est trop bizarre cette situation. J'ai envie de mourir tellement je suis gêné. Il est en face de moi totalement nu en mode poser. Il abuse ! Depuis quand on prend des bains ensemble comme de merveilleux amant, hein depuis quand ?! Pff, je ne vais pas chercher plus loin je suis trop fatiguer alors je me détend. Je finis par allonger mes jambes, elles touchent les siennes mais rien à foutre ! Mais ce con ne peut pas rester sans rien faire une seconde ?! Il me regarde avec un sourire sadique et il me fait du pied. Il me caresse les jambes avec ses pieds. Sa fait du bien… ça permet de me détendre un peu. Ses caresse sensuelles me donne des frissons sous l'eau pourtant bien chaude du bain. Mais ça suffit ! j'en ai marre ! Ma patience à des limites. Je saute à son cou comme une bête sauvage et je lui lacère la nuque.

\- Tu m'énerve Trafalgar ! Meurt enfoirer !

Mais il me regarde sans rien dire toujours avec le même sourire sur le visage. Visiblement, ma tentative de meurtre à la même effet qu'une piqûre de moustique. Et ça à l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Je n'ai plus de force, il a de la chance que je suis fatigué. Je laisse tomber. J'enlève mes mains de son cou et je ne bouge plus, je suis toujours vers lui. Je soupire lourdement.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'énerve...  
-Arrête de lutter et détend toi.  
\- Que je me détende ? C'est impossible que je me détende quand tu es la !

Il me regarde dans les yeux si intensément que je crois que je vais rougir. Et quand je voulais m'éloigner de lui à cause de la proximité de nos corps nus, il me tire d'un coup sec sur le bras pour que mon corps entier tombe sur lui. Il me prend et il m'embrasse. Il réussit à me faire tomber sur lui et nos corps nu s'enlace entre eux. Il me sert fort contre son torse virile et musclé, je sens toute sa chaleur contre moi et ça me fait frémir. J'essaie de parler entre ses baisés.

-Trafalgar... arrête...  
-Essaie de te détendre...

C'est trop pour moi à supporter. Ses baisés et son corps... c'est si chaud. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Il se redresse de la baignoire continu a m'embrasser langoureusement cette fois. Il me caresse le ventre et remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il me toucha les seins avec ses mains tatouées et je commence à gémir. Pourquoi j'aime quand il me touche ? Pourquoi l'amour et la haine sont la même chose ? Et pourquoi la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes est si douce et agréable ?

PDV Externe

Pour une fois elle coopère , elle en a marre de lutté et Law le comprend très bien. Alors il l'a porte comme une princesse, sans pour autant cesser ses baisés, puis il l'emmène dans son lit. Il va enfin réaliser ses désirs.

Il ne peut plus attendre. Depuis ce qu'elle lui a fait à l'infirmerie il est excité. Son membres et déjà bien dresser et il n'attend pas longtemps pour la pénétrer, de toute façon ils sont déjà mouiller à cause du bain. Il y allait quand même doucement pour faire durer le plaisir. Elle lâchait des bruits aigu et obscène du fond de sa gorge ce qui avait le dont d'excité encore plus le chirurgien. Une fois qu'il avait tout entrer à l'intérieur d'elle, il donna de lent coups de bassins. Il se colla à elle et enlaça sa main à la sienne. Ses coups de hanches deviennent de plus en plus rapide et il perd le contrôle. Trop de plaisir à la fois les rend fou. Il accélère, ses coups ne sont plus rapides mais plus violents. Trafalgar commence à grogner de plaisir. Elle croisait les jambes autour de son bassin et gémissait de plus en plus fort.

L'orgasme était long et si violent. Tellement plaisant et agréable qu'ils recommencent. Mais ils changeaient de position. Gwen ce met à quatre pattes et offres ses belles hanches à Law. Il l'a pénètre encore dans son vagin et il bouge déjà avec force. Il se couche sur son dos et attrape sa généreuse poitrine qu'il caresse. Elle ne fait qu'en gémir plus fort. Elle en veut, encore et toujours plus. Il est doué, trop même. Il remonte une de ses mains jusqu'à ses lèvres, et lui enfonçait deux doigts dans sa bouche. Il joue avec sa langue et un flot de salive coule jusqu'à son menton. Ils jouirent tous les deux ensembles. Elle sent qu'il se déverse complètement en elle. Mais ils ne sont toujours pas satisfait. C'est à croire qu'ils ont accumulé toute cette pression et ce désir qu'ils cachaient au fond d'eux.

Ils changent encore de position. Law est assit, la belle est sur lui et cette fois elle enfonce le membre de Trafalgar toute seule à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle reste comme ça pendant plusieurs seconde, reprenant son souffle mais pas pour longtemps. Car rester comme ça sens bouger est insupportable. Et là, c'est elle qui doit bouger. Elle s'accroche au cou son capitaine et entame des vas et viens rapide dès le début. Ils se collent entre eux pour plus de plaisir et ne pas perdre une miette de la chaleur de l'autre. Elle accélérait. C'était vraiment bon, tellement bon qu'elle penchait sa tête engourdie en arrière. Et dans un dernier coup plus violent que les autres, ils montent une dernière fois au septième ciel. Law se déversait à l'intérieur de sa Gwendoline. Elle avait tellement de sa semence à en elle que ça déborde et que sa coule le long de ses cuisses. Ils sont épuisé.

Ils étalaient leur corps mourant d'épuisement sur le lit, reprenant leur respiration qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Voyant ça, ils se regardaient et se mirent à rire en même temps. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras avant de plonger tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.


	10. Chapter 10

PDV Gwen

Je me réveille en douceur et je papillonne des yeux. Alors que je suis encore couché, j'étire mon corps légèrement endolori. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir bien dormi.

Je me redresse un peu et je découvre que je suis nue. Et ça ce n'est pas habituelle. En plus, sur dirait que je ne suis pas dans la bonne chambre, ce n'est pas la mienne. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup là. Je pense me souvenir. Je tourne le tête à ma droite et je découvre un Trafalgar qui semblait dormir à un point fermé et à la même tenue d'Ève que moi.

\- Ha ha ha ... c'est un mauvais rêve c'est tout.

Je me recouche tranquillement, je ferme les yeux et les ré-ouvre. Je me retire du crier ... Ce n'était pas un rêve! J'ai bien coucher avec le capitaine ...

Je me remémore les événements de la veille et je n'eus aucun mal à moi souvenir. Il a beau m'énerver, son charme ne laisse indifférent aucune femme. Et je ne fais pas exception. Mais tout de même, il n'hésite pas à prendre les devant, il ne manque pas de culot. Cet idiot va croire que l'on est ensemble maintenant. Ou peut-être pas ... c'est un don Juan non? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il s'engagerait dans une relation.

Je sens quelque chose m'agripper le bras. C'est Law. Il me tire vers lui et plonge la tête dans ma poitrine. Je ne dis rien, je suis un peu embarrasser.

Mais si je fais semblant ce sera à mon avantage, il aura confiance en moi et c'est-ce que je cherche à faire.

\- ... J'ai encore envie de te faire crier.

Là je deviens aussi rouge que les cheveux de Eustass. Ce gars est un vrai pervers, il n'en ya jamais assez. Il décolle sa tête de ma poitrine pour moi regarder droit dans les yeux. Il est trop proche de moi. Je sens son soufflé sur ma peau et il m'embrasse le cou. Je frissonne. Il se redresse pour se mettre à califourchon au dessus de moi et pose langoureusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je peux sentir son membre reprendre de la vigueur. C'est pas vrai, ça ne va pas recommencer. Mais je ne peux pas résister face à ses caresses torrides et a sa bouche charnu qui réclame mon attention.

PDV Sachi:

Alors que je feuillette le journal sur la table de la cuisine en attendant que mon nakama finisse sa vaisselle, je remarque que le capitaine et Gwen ne se sont pas présent au petit déjeuner. Comme c'est bizarre ... ça ne ressemble pas à Trafalgar de ne pas venir chercher son café du matin. Même Gwen est toujours en avance pour le repas.

\- Hé Penguin?

\- Hm?

\- Tu sais ou est le capitaine?

-Je sais pas. Je crois il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre

\- Ah bon? Mais il est bientôt midi, c'est bizarre ça. Et Gwen?

-Hm ... sûrement avec lui en cour de science.

Je hausse un sourcil et j'affichais un sourire plein de sous entendu en direction de Penguin.

\- En cour d'anatomie tu veux dire?

\- ... Mais non, n'importe quoi Sachi!

Je rigolais avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

\- Bah vient avec moi sur va le chercher. Parce que je suis quand même inquiet.

-Comme tu veux, je te suis.

Je me suis rencontré à la recherche du capitaine dans tout le sous-marin avec mon nakama. Il fait peut-être sans somme avec Bepo dans une pièce de monnaie. Mais voyant l'ourse en compagnie de Kiba, nous continuons les recherches.

Au début sur un cherché à l'infirmerie, voyant qu'il n'y était pas, nous sommes allez au labo. Seulement, il était tout aussi vide. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet et j'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé. Le capitaine a ses petites habitudes quotidiennes, et ce n'est pas un gros dormeur. Mais pour s'en assurer, sur c'est dirigé vers la chambre de Trafalgar car c'est l'endroit le plus évidant à chercher. Je suis en face de sa porte avec mon ami, il ya un papier afficher avec une grosse écriture: «Ne pas déranger! ». D'accord ... alors il est dans sa chambre. Si j'avais su, j'aurais d'abord chercher là. Ok, sur un trouvé le capitaine, mais il manque encore quelqu'un.

Je me retourne en direction de la seconde porte se situant en face de celle de Trafalgar. Je voulais frapper à sa porte pour voir si tout allait bien quitte à la réveiller. Plus Penguin me stoppa dans mon élan.

\- Assister !

\- Hein? Mais tu fais quoi? Ça ce fait pas d'espionnage, si le capitaine l'apprenti il te tuera!

-Mais non, il le saura pas.

C'est pas monômé si il se fait prendre, alors je le laisse regarder à travers le hublot de la cabine.

\- Alors tu vois quoi?

-...

Là je ne comprend pas. Il a rencontré un saigné du nez et son tombe en arrière, son postérieur butant le sol.

\- Oï, Penguin qu'est-ce que t'as?!

-J'ai vu ...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu?

-Quelque chose de magnifique.

Je regarde sa tête. Je crois qu'on l'a perdu ... mais qu'est-ce il a vu pour être dans cet état là? Soudain, je pense comprendre. Mais oui c'est évidant! Tout les indices me ramène à la même chose. Je pense que Penguin avait raison. Ils doivent être ensemble, Trafalgar jouant les profs.

Je décide de regarder à mon tour pour être certain, plus ce que je vois n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé. Enfin, pour le moment, plus ce n'était pas sérieux. Wouah! Je crois que moi aussi je fais une hémorragie. J'ai rencontré mes mains sur mon nez pour éviter que ça coule trop. C'est pas vrai! Alors le capitaine et Gwen ...? J'y crois pas!

\- Merde! Penguin, t'avais raison pour l'anatomie!

-Je suis devin!

Je pensais elle ne l'appréciait pas et que j'avais mes chances avec elle. Ah la la, le capitaine est vraiment un veinard, je n'ai aucune chance de faire face à lui. J'ai peut-être du charme mais rien de comparable avec Trafalgar Law. Il est d'un tout autre niveau.

J'entends soudainement la porte s'ouvrir ce qui me libère de mes pensés. Notre capitaine est sorti, le torse nu et seulement son jean, à peine enfilé, que ses hanches soutenait de peu. Il nous lance un regard de tueur à Penguin et moi. Maman j'ai peur!

-J'espère que vous êtres préparer à ça?

Il disait ça en faisant craquer ses doigts dans la paume de sa main, ce qui annonçait rien de bon. Nous palissons et déglutissons devant lui et son aura meurtrière.

-Préparez vous à mourir.

Sur s'enfuit tous les deux, la queue entre les jambes dans l'adversaire de direction. La vache! Le capitaine fait trop flipper! Je crois que là, sur va être punis jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. C'était une très mauvaise idée ça. Je n'aurais jamais du laisser Penguin faire ce genre de connerie. Ceci-dit, j'ai aussi regardé alors ...

Il est 12h30 et c'est l'heure de manger. Mais cette fois, ma nakama est à table, feuilletant un magazine sur la dernière mode du Nouveau Monde. Alors j'en profite pour le questionneur.

\- Salut Gwen, tu aussi bien dormis?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose cette question, évidemment que oui.

\- Oui et toi Sachi?

\- Ça va. Dit, je peux te poser une question?

\- Ouais vas-y.

\- Tu sors avec le capitaine?

J'ai mis une bêtise? Parce elle est en train de s'étouffer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Bien-sûr que non ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Euh... et bien en faite... promet moi de ne pas me tuer.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que, tout à l'heure, on s'inquiétait de pourquoi le capitaine et toi vous n'étiez pas venu au p'tit dej'. Je le cherchais avec Penguin et je suis aller voir dans sa chambre mais y avait marquer sur la porte « ne pas déranger », puis t'as Penguin qui a regarder dans le hublot et il a commencé à saigner du nez puis il est tombé par terre. Je me demandais ce qui lui prenait, j'ai donc aussi regardé dans le hublot et je vous ai vu, le capitaine et toi... nus... dans le lit... en train de…

Elle posa brusquement son magazine sur la table pour m'interrompre dans ma lancée.

\- Stop ! C'est bon j'ai comprit ! C'est... c'est très embarrassant ! Vous ne l'avez pas cré sur tous les toit au moins ?

\- Moi non mais, Penguin je sais pas...

-Ok... donc c'est Penguin que je vais tuer si jamais il crache le morceau !

Ouf, je suis soulagé. Elle ne sort pas avec le capitaine, c'est déjà ça. Mais apparemment, Trafalgar cherche à l'obtenir. Je ne penserais pas qu'un jour mon capitaine serait mon rival. Mais je vais laissé tomber, je le respecte trop pour lui prendre quoi que ce soit. Seulement, je le connais. Je doute sincèrement qu'il s'engagerait dans une relation. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait juste s'amuser. Après, je peux me tromper. Peut-être que par miracle, elle a réussi à toucher son cœur de glace.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as couché avec le capitaine alors ?

-Mais c'est de sa faute ! Je ne le voulais pas.

\- Il t'a forcé ?

-Oui ! Enfin... non.

\- Oui ou non ?

-Rahhh... c'est compliquer !

PDV Gwen:

Il m'énerve avec ses questions. Laisse moi tranquille ! Je suis déjà assez embarrasser comme ça. Pff ! Sortir avec le capitaine, qu'elle idée je vous jure ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec lui, que nous allons devenir amant. Quelle idée saugrenue. Alors c'est pour ça que Law est sortit tout à l'heure ? Parce qu'il avait entendu Sachi et Penguin ?

En plus de ça, à cause de Trafalgar, je n'ai pas prit de petit dej. et je meurs de faim ! Me faire l'amour alors que je venais à peine de me réveiller, il abuse là ! Mais mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est doué. C'est ça le plus énervant !

Law arrive. Il me regarde avec un sourire doux et à la fois vicieux puis il regarde Sachi et Penguin avec une expression meurtrière. Ils tremblent de peur. Il s'assoit comme toujours à mes côté. Je l'observe. Son visage est différent, il n'a pas la même expression que d'habitude, ni le même sourire. Il semble comme... heureux. Pourquoi est-il heureux ? Grâce à moi ? Non… c'est impossible.

Au bout de deux semaines, Dragon m'avait appelé car il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de moi. Il s'inquiétait car Sawako lui avait tout raconter. Le Den Den Mushi spécial des révolutionnaires en main, je discutais en privé avec le chef de l'armée.

\- Tout va bien Dragon. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle à propos de ça.

-T'en mieux, ce n'est pas grave. Au faite, ton ami comment il s'appelle déjà ? Law ?

\- Oui c'est ça pourquoi ?

-Qu'en a-t-il fait du cœur de Sawako ?

\- Il le garde toujours. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il ne fera rien avec.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'elle veut le récupérer. Je te l'a passe.

L'escargot passait d'une expression impassible et grave à une expression complètement à l'opposé. Sawako au bout du fil, ne sait plus ou donner de la tête.

\- Gwen Gwen ! Je stresse à mort là ! Ou est mon cœur ?

\- C'est toujours Trafalgar qui la.

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas récupérer ? S'il te plaît reprend le !

Je me massais les tempes, réfléchissant à une solution devant son impatience.

\- ... Ne t'en fait pas, je pense que si je lui demande il me le donnera. Je ne suis pas rester là sans rien faire, j'ai eu un plan.

\- Ô grande stratège, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu penses pouvoir l'avoir pour la prochaine île ?

\- Je pense oui… et je me dirige actuellement vers l'île de Yashi.

-Ok. Tu me raconteras tout hein ?

\- D'accord, à plus tard.

Ok ça c'est fait maintenant plus qu'à convaincre Law. Je prend la direction de sa chambre. Il est en train de lire. Vous voulez savoir comment notre relation à évoluer ? Et bien franchement on dirait un jolie petit couple.

\- Hé Law ... ?

-Hm ?

\- Sawako m'a appelé tout à l'heure

-Ah oui ? Et que voulait-elle ?

\- Et bien, elle stresse un peu pour son cœur.

-Huh ! Je pense qu'il est temps de lui rendre...

\- Bah justement, elle est sur l'île de Yashi et vu que l'on se dirige là-bas, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en profité pour le lui rendre ?

\- Hm ... ça me parait être une bonne idée. Ne bouge pas je vais te le donner

Il alla chercher le cœur qu'il était caché pour moi le donner en propre principal.

\- Si facilement?

-Y a des jours de ça, je ne te l'aurais pas donner. Mais maintenant, j'ai confiance.

\- Mais ... ce n'était pas ton coeur que tu avais cacher?

\- Non, j'ai bluffer.

\- Donc ton coeur à toujours été dans ta poitrine pendant tout ce temps?

-Bah depuis mon vivant à ce que je sache. A moins juste un instant, il ne prit quelque vacance.

\- T'es bête. Merci pour le cœur.

Il me sourit et me vola un baiser. Alors il m'a menti pour le cœur? Huh! Ce mec est pas croyable. J'ai réussi à gagner sa confiance et à récupérer le cœur de Sawako. C'est parfait, sur verra comment ce passe la suite.


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV Gwen:**  
 **  
**  
C'est demain matin que nous accostons sur l'île de Yashi. Je suis à l'infirmerie pour soigner Bepo qui c'est brûlé la patte. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Bepo fait parti des créatures qu'on appelle Mink. Des sortes d'animaux capable de bouger comme les humains mais qui ont une force surhumaine. Je me demande encore comment quelqu'un comme Law puisse prendre un ours polaire dans son équipage et en faire son second. Enfin… en y réfléchissant, ça lui ressemble bien. C'est un homme insensé et imprévisible.

\- Comment t'as fais ça Bepo ?  
\- Dans la salle des machines, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en baissant sa tête vers le sol.  
\- Pas la peine de t'excuser ce n'était qu'un accident.

Heureusement que ce n'est pas trop grave. Je finis de le soigner puis je quitte l'infirmerie avec l'ours lorsque son ventre se mit à gronder et raisonner à travers le métal du sous-marin.

\- Tu as faim ?

Il s'excusa encore face à ma question, mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention.

\- Si tu veux on va à la cuisine  
\- Ouiii !

Je vais alors dans la cuisine suivit par un Bepo devenu enthousiaste. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a que Penguin qui fait la vaisselle. En m'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce, il me regarda avant de me saluer avec un sourire parfait sur ses lèvres. Je plissais un instant les yeux face à se spectacle, détaillant le peu de visage qu'il laissait parâtre sous son bonnet. Je me rendais compte qu'il avait les traits plutôt fin et son sourire avait quelque chose de chaleureux. Contrairement au capitaine qui occupe cette équipage et qui affiche toujours des sourires à faire froid dans le dos ou rempli de sens.

\- Coucou, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour Bepo ? Il meurt de fin.  
\- Hm, Bepo, ce n'est pas bon de manger en dehors des repas. Mais si tu insistes, ouvre ce placard, il doit y rester un pot de miel.  
\- Oui ! Du miel, du miel !

Pendant que Bepo fait son bonheur, je m'assis sur le buffet à coté de Penguin pour avoir une conversation avec lui. C'est vrai que je parle beaucoup à Sachi mais Penguin ce n'est pas souvent. Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu complètement son visage.

\- Dit Penguin, tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Il laissa échapper une fourchette de ses mains qu'il était en train de soigneusement laver. Et je crois qu'il rougis un peu.

\- P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Pour rien, juste par curiosité.

Je lui affichais un sourire insistant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas répondu à ma question.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a personne que j'aime…

Il éclaircit sa gorge et reprenait ses esprits avant de continuer.

\- Pour être honnête, une vie de marin et l'amour croise rarement leur chemin. Surtout, nous sommes des pirates. Qu'elle genre de femme voudrait de nous ? Et les femmes pirates, elles sont…

Alors que Bepo mangeait avidement son miel, il s'incrusta dans la conversation.

\- Agressives ?

Il regardait le plafond et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire.

\- Disons qu'elles sont différentes.

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté car je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et je voulais en savoir plus sur son point de vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par elles sont différentes ?

\- Enfin… je veux juste dire qu'elles ne sont pas mon genre. Généralement, elles parlent comme les hommes et se battent aussi comme eux.

\- Ah… donc ton style de femme serait le cliché de la femme frêle et généreuse qui t'attend bien sagement à la maison au lieu de vivre l'aventure avec toi ?

Il me regardait avec un sourire gêné et se grattait la tête par dessus son bonnet.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas très original et ça paraît un peu macho sur les bords…

\- Non, à bien y réfléchir, je crois que tous les hommes aiment ce type de femme. Ils ne veulent pas qu'elles soient capable de les mettre au tapis ni qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de leur protection.

Les mains dans le lavabo mousseux, il baissait les épaules et soupirait de de lassitude. Plusieurs secondes de silence pesaient dans la pièce, il n'y avait que le bruit que faisait Bepo en mangeant, avant qu'il ne le brise le premier.

\- En fait, tout ça je m'en fiche. Je me fiche qu'elles soient capable de me mettre au sol, je me dis aussi que ce serait plutôt agréable d'avoir une femme qui partage des aventure avec moi. Un femme qui peut rester à mes côtés quelque soit les tempête que nous traversons. Une femme forte mais qui ne perd pas son côté féminin et distingué. Un peu comme toi Gwen…

Il m'affichait un sourire radieux en disant cela. Je ne décelais aucune ambiguïté dans ses paroles. Il me disait ça juste de manière amical. Puis il coupa la robinet avant de prendre un torchon et de s'essuyer les mains.

\- Mais apparemment, ce genre de femme sont uniquement réservé aux capitaines.

Je rougissais et détournais les yeux de lui.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Voyant mon trouble, il croisait ses bras sur son torse et affichait un petit sourire coquin.

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec lui ?

Je sais pertinemment qu'il parle de son capitaine et apparemment, c'est à lui de me poser des questions. Mais j'évitais le sujet en ne répondant pas clairement à sa question.

\- Ce gars est un pervers, un sadique et un vicieux.

\- Jusque là, tu ne m'apprends rien. En tout cas, le capitaine a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.  
\- Lui ? Amoureux ? Nan... pas possible.

\- Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais… avec toi il est vraiment différent.

Je haussais un sourcil pas très convaincu. Mais après tout, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. Penguin le connaît mieux que moi je suppose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas dire du mal de mon propre capitaine, mais, si tu voyais comment il traite les femmes habituellement… je crois que tu ne le verrais pas de la même façon.

\- Hein ? Et comment il les traite ?

\- Et bien, une fois, il a rencontré une femme un peu trop insistante. Lui voulait juste s'amuser et elle en attendait plus de lui. Elle le poursuivait de partout et elle était plutôt odieuse. Du coup, pour qu'elle arrête de le poursuivre, il a découpé ses deux jambes et les a jetés à la mer…

J'écarquillais les yeux devant cette révélation mais Bepo ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant en nous racontant une autre anecdote.

\- Il y a eut aussi la fois où une femme lui cassait les oreilles car nous avions tué son meurtrier de mari. Alors il a coupé sa langue et l'a donné aux piranhas…

Je ne sais pas si c'est la façon dont ils me racontent ça ou c'est parce que je suis folle mais je finis par pouffer de rire.

\- Il a le sens de l'humour ce capitaine.

\- Donc quand je te dis qu'il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, je ne disais pas ça pour plaisanter. Surtout si au bout de deux semaines, il te tourne encore autour.

Là je suis sur le cul. Je ne dis rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Law s'intéresse aux filles uniquement pour le cul et rien d'autre, même si je veux bien qu'il se sert de moi pour soulager ses besoins, car moi aussi j'ai des besoins et personne ne peut résister à ses charmes. Il est comme Kidd, il veux juste s'amuser. Alors ne me fait pas croire qu'il est amoureux de moi ! Surtout après ce que je viens d'entendre. Sérieusement, ce type n'a aucun respect. Mais au moins il ne fait aucune distinction entre les hommes et les femmes. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il me retient de force. Il a bien volé le cœur de Sawako sans chercher plus loin. Mais… il ne m'a jamais fais de mal, ça je ne peux pas le nier.

\- J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas fais peur avec ces histoires, enchaîna Penguin mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'en faut plus pour m'effrayer.

Il ricana devant ma réponse avant de me tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

\- Alors tu es fait pour lui.

Lorsque le soleil se couche, nous mangeons le repas que Ban a préparé. La nuit était tombé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et c'est bientôt l'heure de dormir. Je prend une douche car pendant le repas on a fait un bataille de nourriture. On a bien rigoler jusqu'à ce que Law s'en reçoit en pleine gueule. A ce moment là j'étais la seule à rire. Et oui même pas peur. Je pensais que j'allais finir au fond de l'océan, découpé en petite rondelle et nourrir les monstre marin, mais au lieu de ça, monsieur a prit son assiette et me l'a jeter dans la figure. Résultat: On s'est battu, enfin, battu façon de parler ce n'était pas méchant. On s'est battu comme un vieux couple. Tout le monde était surpris de la réaction inattendu de leur capitaine. Même s'il paraît toujours souriant et décontracté, il ne plaisante pas. Finalement, on a bien rit.

Je rendre sous la douche et me savonne pour enlever toute la nourriture incrusté dans mes cheveux. Alors que je pensais être seul, Trafalgar se glisse dans la baignoire sans un mot et commence à se laver comme si je n'étais pas là. C'est plutôt courant ces temps-ci. Étrangement, je m'y suis habitué et ça ne me dérange pas. Ça économise de l'eau et avoir quelqu'un pour vous lavez le dos, c'est plutôt pas mal.

Alors que la vapeur s'accumule autour de nous, Law qui est derrière moi, me prend dans ses bras et colle son large torse contre mon dos. On reste comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de faire pleuvoir ses baisés sur ma nuque.

\- Il vaut mieux se salir ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ses mains fermes caresse mon ventre et remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine. Un frisson suivait le cheminement de ses doigts sur ma peau et je laissais la chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps. Il suffit qu'il effleure ma peau pour embraser mon corps en quelque seconde. Je ne sais pas comment il parvient à faire ça, mais je n'ai jamais senti autant de chose dans les bras d'un hommes. Il pourrait me faire perdre la raison.

Il me retourna pour passer sa langue sur mes lèvres et rentrer à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il me souleva et je croisa mes jambes autour de lui pour ne pas tomber. Il me plaquait contre le mur carrelé de la douche pour plus d'appuis et mes cuisses se referma automatiquement autour de lui. C'est dans ces moments là, que je suis incapable de me souvenir de l'homme cruel et sans scrupule qu'il prêtent être. Je sais que c'est un homme dangereux, surtout lorsqu'on ne joue pas franc jeu avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il m'embrasse aussi profondément, je ne suis plus capable de penser.

Nous sortons de la douche après un moment passé dedans. Finalement, je ne sais pas si on économise de l'eau, ce serait plutôt le contraire. Il me semble même avoir déjà entendu un nakama se plaindre de ne plus avoir d'eau chaude.

Nous nous séchons avant de mettre des vêtements plus confortable. Il s'étira et baillait de toute ses dents. Ses yeux commençaient à être lourd.

\- Je vais encore dormir comme un bébé…

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu m'utilises comme antistress.

-Ça sert à sa aussi.

Je le regardais s'éloigner avec un rictus aux lèvres me rappelant qu'il peut être aussi odieux. Il ne pèse jamais ses mots et dit toujours ce qu'il en est. Si vous cherchez du réconfort, il n'est de loin l'homme idéal. Au moins, il n'y a pas d'illusion avec lui.

Je finis de m'habiller avant de le rejoindre dans son lit. Il est déjà sous les couvertures, les yeux à point fermé. J'éteins la lumière et me glisse dans les draps à ses côtés. Alors que je pensait qu'il dormait déjà, il me sert dans ses bras et plonge sa tête dans mes cheveux encore humide. Je ferme à mon tour les yeux en trouvant cette position plus que confortable. Il attend un moment, croyant que je dors, il me chuchote à l'oreille quelque chose. Ce quelque chose va me faire culpabiliser, ces magnifiques mots me font pourtant souffrir, ce son mélodieux qui me caresse l'oreille, de simples mots qui rendrait heureux le plus malheureux du monde. Ces mots doux ne vont pas me laisser dormir de toute la nuit. Non il ne faut pas. Aucun attachement, faire taire mes émotions, sinon, je vais le regretter. 

PDV Law:

Je me réveille, on est le matin. Depuis que je dors avec elle, j'arrive à faire des nuits complète. Je me sens si bien quand elle est là. Qui l'aurait cru ? Moi Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, sadique et cruel tomber amoureux, c'est tout simplement ridicule et ironique ! Et oui je suis fou d'elle ! Elle me rend dingue. Je l'ai obligé à rester mais elle ne m'a pas détester pour ça.

Elle émerge lentement de son sommeil. Dans deux heures nous arrivons sur l'île. Elle ouvre les yeux et je lui souri tendrement. Depuis quand je souris comme ça ? Ces sourires n'ont jusqu'à présent jamais existé. Je soupire et je lui offre un baiser. Elle se redresse puis elle se frotte les yeux comme un petit chat. Elle est trop mignonne… !

Je grimasse face à mes pensés. Mais à quoi je pense ? Il y a bien des choses inutiles dans mon esprit en se moment. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Ce sentiment me ronge, il me bouffe de l'intérieur. A tel point, que j'ai envie de la tuer ou de la faire disparaître dans la mer. Mais je me rend compte que je suis incapable de lui faire du mal. Pas parce que c'est ma nakama… Je ne veux pas aimer bordel ! Ça me rend faible et je ne comprend toujours pas comment c'est possible. Pourquoi elle ? Elle est pratiquement aussi belle que l'impératrice pirate et je ne suis pas aussi faible d'esprit. Alors je ne comprend pas où je me suis planté… Toutes les femmes sont à mes pieds et là, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis à ses pieds. C'est bien ennuyeux ça… serait-ce ma punition ?

On vas prendre tous les deux le petit déjeuner, seuls Sachi et Penguin sont présent dans la cuisine. Je marche sur ses pas sans me poser de question et j'ai la curieuse impression que je ne la quitte pas du regard un seul instant.

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour briser si facilement la barrière indestructible de mon cœur que j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à forger ? Ce mur a été balayé du revers de la main par cette femme que je retenais pourtant de force. Comme si cette histoire me revenait en pleine face.

\- Salut capitaine ! Bonjours Gwen ! Commençait chaleureusement Sachi  
-Bonjours à vous deux ! Continua Penguin  
-Coucou, disait simplement la jeune femme.  
\- Où est Bepo, demandais-je sans prendre en considération leur salutation.

C'est Penguin qui prenait la peine de me répondre.

\- Il arrive.  
-On s'inquiète pour son nounours ? Enchaîna ma nakama avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Pff…

Voilà autre chose. Elle se moque de moi et c'est tout ce que je répond ? Et moi qui me moquait des couples batifolant et des hommes gâtant leur petite femme. Je trouvais ça vraiment idiot de leur faire les yeux doux. Je commence à croire que je suis maudis par le destin.

-Gwen ! Gwen ! s'excitait Sachi. On peut venir avec toi voir Sawako-chan ?  
\- Euh... pourquoi ?  
-On aimerais la revoir. Et nous excusez pour son cœur, disait Penguin. 

PDV Externe :

Elle écarquillait les yeux devant les paroles des deux garçons. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ils voulaient vraiment faire ça ? Depuis quand les pirates s'excuse-t-il pour leurs actes qu'ils soient réfléchis ou irrationnels ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils se contente seulement de suivre les ordres. Le seul qui est responsable et qui devrait s'excuser c'est Trafalgar Law. Mais ça, même dans un monde parallèle c'est impossible.

\- Désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas parce qu'en fait, elle doit me parler de certaines choses qui sont confidentielles…

Law lui adressait un regard un coin après sa réponse car il n'aimait pas vraiment le mot confidentiel. Pour lui, ce n'est plus une révolutionnaire et fait maintenant partie de son équipage. Ça ne la concerne plus. Mais il prend sur lui et se dit que de toute façon, il pourrait facilement lui tirer les vers du nez et qu'une info ou deux pourrait s'avérer intéressante pour lui.

\- Oh dommage, se plaignit Sachi.  
-Oui, tant pis, une prochaine fois peut-être, se résigna Penguin.

Il reste peu de temps avant d'arrivé sur l'île. Gwendoline est impatiente à l'idée de revoir son amie. Quitter tout à coup les révolutionnaires pour devenir pirate, qui est une vie complètement différente, même si au yeux de tous ils sont mis dans le même panier, est une chose dont on ne peut pas s'habituer tout de suite. Surtout lorsque qu'on a un capitaine si compliqué et qui est aussi votre amant. Mais être la compagne du grand Shi no Gekai a un coté légèrement gratifiant en soi. Atteindre le cœur glacial d'un pirate ne se voit pas tous les jours.

Elle finissait de manger puis allait se changer dans sa chambre. Elle gardait le cœur de Sawako précieusement sur elle et inspirait profondément devant son anxiété qui menaçait d'apparaître. Ses sourcils ne savaient pas quelle humeur exprimer. Mais elle devait à tout prit avoir les idées claires.

PDV Gwendoline :

Nous remontons enfin à la surface. L'île se rapproche de plus en plus de nous. Ce que je m'appète à faire ne va pas les réjouir du tout. Je pense particulièrement à une personne.

Tout le monde sort prendre l'air sur le pond du navire. Law finit aussi par pointé le bout de son nez pour profiter de l'air marin suivit par Bepo tenant son grand sabre entre ses pattes.  
Une fois que je suis dehors, je me dirige lentement vers eux. Je vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai bien le cœur de Sawako sur moi. C'est parfait ! Un sourire sadique se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Trafalgar m'a remarqué alors je me dirige vers lui.

\- Nous arrivons enfin à destination, débuta Law les yeux rivé vers l'horizon.  
\- Oui...  
\- Une fois là-bas, je veux que tu reviennes vite.

Je serrais les poings devant ce qui ressemblait à un ordre, mais je sais que tout ce qu'il dit ressemble de près ou de loin à un ordre. Mais je serrais les poings juste pour me donner du courage.

\- ... non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
\- Law…

Même si les secondes passaient après avoir dit son prénom, il ne disait rien attendant que je poursuive ma phrase qui pourtant risque de l'anéantir.

\- ... Je ne reviendrais pas.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Tu m'as enlevé ma liberté... maintenant que j'ai réussi à te rendre si naïf, tu vas connaître la douleur.

Il plissait les yeux et visiblement, il semblait perdu.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne comprend pas ...  
\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ...

Je m'avance vers le rebord du sous-marin et monte sur la rambarde. Mon fruit du démon est parfait... Je me retourne vers le chirurgien avec un sourire amère.

\- ... Adieu Law.

Je ne le laisse pas me retenir ni même en dire un mot, que je m'élançais dans le vide et usait de mon pouvoir pour survoler l'océan jusqu'à l'île.

PDV Law

Il m'a fallut un moment pour reprendre mes esprits. Je n'avais jamais été aussi peu réactif face à une situation. Plus les secondes passent et plus des aiguilles acérer me transperçaient le cœur. Une douleur insoupçonné lançait à travers mon corps. Ça fait mal... horriblement mal. Je hurle son nom dans le ciel mais elle est déjà loin. Non... c'est n'est pas possible. Comment j'ai pu croire qu'elle m'aimait... j'ai été aveugler par l'amour. Alors tout ses baisés et toutes ces nuits n'étaient que du flan ...? Comment j'ai pu tomber si bas et lui faire à ce point confiance tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas ici par sa propre volonté ? Je ne suis pas si con que ça… mais je pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là. Mes mains qui serraient la rambarde du navire se mirent à trembler, mélangé par la frustration et la colère. Je suis plus en colère contre moi-même…

Je suis désespéré. Mais je me reprend lorsque je sentais mes yeux me piquer. Il est juste hors de question que je m'abaisse à verser des larmes. Les voix ahuris de mes nakama me fait émergé de mes pensées.

\- Mais capitaine ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me retourne vers mes compagnons avec un regard noir qui les fait trembler sur place. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de leur faute, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour me retenir. Je rejoins Bepo en étant le plus calme possible Mais je lui arrache presque mon katana de ses pattes.

\- ... Sachi ! Penguin !  
-.. capitaine…, murmurait Sachi avec méfiance.

\- ...

La tension est à son comble alors qu'ils attendent bien sagement mes ordres.

\- Ordonner aux autres de pousser les machines au maximum ! Nous devons impérativement aller sur l'île avant qu'elle nous échappe !  
\- Oui capitaine !


End file.
